Life of Jisoo
by barbielukai
Summary: [SEVENTEEN'S FIC] Kehidupan seorang Joshua Hong di kos-kosan barunya yang serba aneh karena semua penghuni nampak menaruh hati padanya. Dimulai dari anak SMA sampai anak kuliahan, bahkan kekasih orang sekalipun ikut mencoba menarik perhatiannya. BarbieLuKai Present; minshua;junshua;wonshua;everybodyxjisoo uke!jisoo; jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak review yaaa [CHAP 8 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

LIFE of JISOO

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

* * *

STARRING : HONG JISOO/JOSHUA HONG

SUPPORT CAST : SEVENTEEN MEMBERS, GOT7 APPEARANCE, OC(s)

WARNING : ini hanya karangan semata, kosakata inggris-korea yang abal harap dimaklumi, semua member seventeen kecuali 95-line adalah anak sekolah, adegan ciuman yang terburu-buru, semua orang cinta Jisoo, semua orang sayang Jisoo. Innocent!jisoo; mom!jeonghan; dad!seungcheol; tengil!mingyu; gentleman!wonwoo; dan lain-lain.

.

.

* * *

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

* * *

Kehidupan seorang Joshua Hong di kos-kosan barunya yang serba aneh karena semua penghuni nampak menaruh hati padanya. Oh, terlebih lagi, seorang anak SMA yang tampan, selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua Hong. Adalah seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja pindah dari California ke Indonesia. Dia menghabiskan 17 tahun hidupnya di kota terkenal Amerika dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di negara eksotis yang tidak lain merupakan Indonesia. Sudah sebulan ia mempersiapkan diri, hingga tiba saatnya ia harus terbang ke Jakarta.

" _Mom, Dad, I'm not going to war_ ," gumam Joshua pelan seraya memutar matanya malas. Sang ibu yang sedari tadi menitikkan air mata langsung mengusap pipinya, ia memeluk anak semata wayangnya sekali lagi.

" _Take care, honey. If you have time-off, you have to visit us immediately_ ,"

Joshua tersenyum lembut dan melesakkan pipinya di puncak kepala sang ibu, ia mengangguk, " _Yeah, I will_ ," _namja_ cantik berambut cokelat itu menatap kepada Ayahnya yang menyodorkan _passport_ beserta tiket pesawat.

" _We will miss you_ , Josh.." ucap Andrew Hong memeluk anaknya, Joshua hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, mereka mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang menuju ke Indonesia akan berangkat sebentar lagi, Joshua menatap sekali lagi pada orangtuanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan, lalu ia menarik koper serta memasang kacamata hitam, berjalan menghilang di dalam lautan manusia yang hendak berangkat.

 _Well, see you soon_ Indonesia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebenarnya Indonesia dan California tidak jauh beda. Mungkin dari segi panasnya sama, walaupun Jakarta tidak sebagus California. Joshua berhasil menghentikan taksi, beruntung baginya karena supir taksi ini bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi ia menyebutkan alamat yang ia tuju. Segera saja mobil angkutan ini langsung berjalan melintasi jalan raya yang menurut Joshua, padat di siang itu.

" _Sir, are you new here_?" tanya supir taksi tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Joshua. _Namja_ cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Yes_ ," jawabnya mengalihkan pandang ke kota Jakarta yang penuh manusia. Supir taksi tak menanyai lebih, sementara Joshua tetap memandangi kejadian-kejadian menarik di luar jendela. Ada yang sedang menunggu angkutan umum, ada yang mengemis, ada juga yang menyetir mobil tanpa tahu aturan mengemudi. Dia jadi takut tinggal di sini.

" _Here we go, Sir_." Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan elit, tepat di depan, sebuah rumah mewah dengan gerbang yang sangat tinggi membuat Joshua mengecil. Bukankah ia akan tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan namja, kenapa jadi ke rumah ini?

Namun, pada akhirnya Joshua juga berdiri di gerbang mansion ini sendirian, supir taksi tadi sudah pergi setelah ia memberi tip yang berlebihan. Dia kelihatan bingung karena tidak tahu cara membuka gerbang yang 5 kali lipat lebih besar dari badannya ini.

Matanya menangkap sebuah speaker yang tak jauh dari pondasi pagar, buru-buru ia menarik kopernya menghampiri benda tersebut dan menekan tombol merah.

"Jika kau ingin masuk maka ucapkan kata sandi seperti yang dilakukan anak Korea lainnya,"

Joshua tampak kebingungan, anak Korea? Jadi kos-kosannya ini berisi orang Korea? Apa kata sandinya? _Namja_ cantik itu berdeham sebentar seraya memikirkan apa yang biasa diucapkan orang Korea saat masuk rumah.

"Ugh… _annyeong haseyo_?"

Tiba-tiba hal ajaib terjadi, gerbang yang mungkin terbuat dari emas ini langsung terbuka begitu saja, memperlihatkan sebuah gedung berwarna _cream_ yang bagus dan mansion besar. Joshua menelan salivanya gugup, apa ia sanggup hidup di kos-kosan mewah ini? Apa ibunya tidak salah memilih kos-kosan?

Seorang pria yang tidak muda lagi menghampiri, dengan senyum ramah ia menjabat tangan Joshua, " _Annyeong_ , kau Hong Jisoo kan? Calon mahasiswa yang berniat tinggal di sini, namaku Jinyoung Park, senang bertemu denganmu,"

 _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, kemudian ia dipersilakan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah si pemilik kos sementara koper dan barang-barangnya yang lain akan langsung dipindahkan ke kamar barunya.

Saat mereka masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, Joshua dikagetkan oleh enam remaja cantik dengan pakaian mereka yang minim.

" _Appa_ , kami akan berangkat," pamit yang berambut _blonde_ sepinggang. Joshua mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun asalkan bukan ke mereka.

Namun, sepertinya tidak bisa karena salah satu dari enam _yeoja_ itu melihatnya, "Woah, _Appa_. Anak baru ya?"

Joshua mengigit bibir takut.

"Iya, dia anak baru, namanya Joshua Hong, pindahan dari LA, kau panggil saja dia Jisoo _oppa_ , ah tentu saja itu tidak berlaku padamu, Hee,"

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum kecil, lalu mengalihkan pandang lagi.

"Pindahan Amerika? Sama kayak Mark dan Hansol dong, _Pa_.." balas _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang sedang memakan permen karet. Jinyoung Park mengangguk.

"Jisoo, perkenalkan ini anak-anakku, dari yang lebih tua ada Hyunhee,"

 _Yeoja_ berambut _blonde_ yang sangat cantik tersebut mengangguk pada Joshua.

"Seonjae,"

 _Yeoja_ berambut hitam pekat itu tersenyum tipis saja, terkesan pendiam dan dingin. Entahlah, Joshua tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut.

"Ahjung,"

Wajah yeoja ini sekilas mirip seorang penyanyi Amerika, si Selena Gomez, tapi versi sedikit arab, apalagi ditambah bulu mata lentiknya. Eits, Joshua tidak ingin berbuat lebih. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis.

"Minjoo,"

Wajahnya khas Thailand membuat Joshua bingung apa benar mereka ini bersaudara atau tidak. Minjoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hyunjae dan Taera,"

Kedua _yeoja_ yang berambut pendek serta berambut panjang cokelat lurus itu tampak memandang Joshua angkuh, sehingga _namja_ cantik itu menciut.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka ini anak-anakku, tapi beda ibu, hahahaha.."

Seberapa banyak istrinya sampai anaknya enam, cantik-cantik pula.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi,"

Keenam _yeoja_ bersaudara tersebut langsung bersorak gembira dan berlarian ke luar rumah, _namja_ bermarga Hong itu memandangi gerak-gerik mereka lalu beralih pada Jinyoung Park yang tersenyum. Joshua tambah takut.

"Jadi, aku akan memberitahu soal peraturan, yang pertama, tidak boleh membawa _yeoja_ dari manapun ke dalam kos-kosan. Kedua, pintu gerbang akan ditutup jam 10 malam, selebihnya kau akan tidur di luar semalaman. Ketiga, tidak boleh berkelahi dengan penghuni kos yang lain. Keempat, hormati sesama penghuni kos. Kelima, kalau kau menaruh suka pada penghuni kos yang lain, tidak apa-apa asalkan tahu aturan. Keenam, begitu saja peraturannya,"

 _Namja_ berambut cokelat tersebut menegak salivanya susah payah, baiklah, ia rasa, ia sanggup menjalankan semua peraturan aneh ini. Apalagi yang nomor lima.

"Kalau begitu, mari kuantar kau ke kamar barumu!"

Joshua berjalan di belakang Jinyoung Park. Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung yang tampak seperti sekolah tapi hanya bertingkat dua saja. Beberapa penghuni namja yang sedang duduk-duduk di depan kamar tampak mengangguk sopan pada Jinyoung Park, tetapi Joshua malah mendapatkan tatapan sinis.

"Kau akan tinggal di atas, kamar nomor 10," beritahu lelaki paruh baya tersebut sembari menapaki tangga. Penghuni yang berada di tingkat dua langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat melihat Joshua. "Anak-anak, perkenalkan, ini penghuni kos terakhir di kamar nomor 10, aku harap kalian bisa menemani dan membantunya. Namanya Joshua Hong asal California,"

Sorai-sorai kebahagiaan terdengar di telinga Joshua, ia menundukkan wajah karena takut melihat teman-teman barunya. Ini seperti masuk di sekolah baru dengan wajah yang baru.

"Ehm, Paman Jinyoung, aku akan menemaninya ke kamar," sahut seorang _namja_ berambut sebahu, ia terlihat cantik untuk ukuran _namja_. Senyumnya lumayan menawan.

Jinyoung Park tersenyum, "Silakan Jeonghan! Aku pikir sampai di sini saja aku mengantarnya, sampai jumpa!"

Joshua ingin mengubur dirinya sedalam mungkin, tetapi Jeonghan sangat ramah dan bersahabat, dalam sekejap ia sudah membuat Joshua percaya diri.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak mengigit seperti penghuni bawah, kami semua seperti keluarga. Hey, Jihoon, bantu dia mengangkat ranselnya,"

Seorang _namja_ pendek berambut merah muda berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dan merebut tas ransel Joshua, "Hai, namaku Jihoon,"

 _Namja_ California tersebut mengangguk canggung, "Aku.. Joshua, kau bisa panggil aku Jisoo,"

"Jisoo? Nama yang lumayan. Kau orang Korea?"

"Campuran, Kakekku orang Busan," jawab Joshua mengangguk lagi. Mereka berjalan melewati kamar-kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Joshua mendapat kamar paling depan, di seberangnya ia dapat melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Seketika, rasa takutnya mulai kembali.

Jeonghan yang merasakan ketakutan Joshua langsung mengusap bahunya lembut, "Tenang saja, kamar seberang itu kamarnya Mingyu, anak kelas 2 SMA asal Korea, dia memang pendiam awalnya, tapi jika kau sudah kenal dengannya, dia sangat jahil sekali,"

Jihoon juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung, "Aku pernah dijahilinya, tapi kadang-kadang dia baik sih,"

Joshua hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oh iya, di daerah atas ini kamar mandi ada dua, sebaris dengan kamarmu dan sebaris dengan kamar seberang, terserah saja kau mau mandi di mana, yang jelas kau harus mengantri dan bersabar,"

"Baiklah, kami akan memberimu waktu untuk beristirahat," Jihoon beranjak berjalan melewati Joshua yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum meyakinkan dan pergi bersama Jihoon.

Joshua memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia nampak sedikit lega karena kamarnya sangat pas dan sesuai seperti yang ia harapkan. Kecil, tapi nyaman. Kasur single bed yang empuk, satu set meja belajar, dan ruangan kosong untuk ia memasak nanti. Dia pun masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya, kemudian duduk sebentar menikmati empuknya kasur yang sudah disediakan. _Namja_ cantik itu menghela napas sebentar.

Semoga saja hari-harinya di kosan ini menyenangkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa perlengkapan mandi serta baju ganti. Dia menyapa beberapa penghuni di sebelah kamarnya.

" _Annyeong_ , namaku Soonyoung!" seorang _namja_ bermata sipit, ia memakai singlet hitam dan duduk di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Joshua tersenyum kecil, " _Annyeong_.."

"Selamat datang di kos-kosan kami, Jisoo-ya. Jangan terlalu canggung, _okay_? Santai saja.." seorang _namja_ merangkulnya tiba-tiba sehingga ia hampir menjatuhkan perlengkapan mandinya. "Namaku Seungcheol, _I'm at your service, Sweety_.."

Joshua tersenyum malu-malu, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kudengar kau mahasiswa baru ya? Di universitas mana?" tanya Seungcheol masih merangkul Joshua.

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut berdeham sebentar, " _Yeah_ , aku akan kuliah di _Seoul International University_ , jurusan ilmu hubungan internasional,"

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tampak kagum, "Kau sekolah di sana? Hebatnyaaa," puji _namja_ berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Joshua pada keduanya.

"Masih sekolah, hehehe.." Soonyoung menyengir, imut sekali di mata Joshua.

" _Institute Technology of Busan_ , teknik industri," jawab Seungcheol menaik-turunkan alisnya. _Namja_ cantik tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Hey, hey, kalian. Jangan ganggu Joshua!" sahut Jeonghan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Seungcheol mendengus.

"Yak! _Eomma_! Tidak usah berteriak kenapa sih?"

Jeonghan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu, " _Appa_ , biarkan Jisoo mandi, memangnya kau tidak mandi?"

Soonyoung dan Joshua saling berpandangan, kemudian _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu menyengir lagi.

"Jisoo-ya, kau mandi sana! Kau juga Cheollie-ah!" ejek Jeonghan mengerling padanya. Seungcheol masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menjawab godaan _namja_ berambut sebahu tersebut.

Joshua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia berjalan melewati Soonyoung menuju kamar mandi yang terletak paling ujung.

Saat kakinya menapak ke dalam, ia terkejut melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi keluar dari kamar mandi. Joshua membelalakkan mata.

 _Namja_ ini berambut abu-abu dan bermata tajam. Joshua bisa merasakan kepalanya memanas akibat tatapan namja tersebut.

"Um, aku pikir tidak ada orang," Joshua hendak berbalik keluar dari kamar mandi tapi bahunya dicengkram kuat.

 _Namja_ cantik tersebut mematung sebentar, ia tidak bisa melepas cengkraman _namja_ ini. Dia juga merasakan dirinya tertarik ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Sshhh," Mingyu menaruh telunjuk di bibir tipis Joshua yang terhimpit ke dinding. _Namja_ cantik itu bernapas tidak teratur karena wajah Mingyu yang tampan terlalu dekat padanya. Tuhan, kenapa dia jadi deg-degan begini? Huaaaaa.

"Manis," gumam Mingyu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya. Joshua membelalakkan mata.

"Yak!" jerit Joshua marah. Peralatan mandinya hampir jatuh karena ingin menghajar _namja_ berambut abu-abu itu. Sedangkan Mingyu menyengir tanpa dosa. Joshua tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan karena ia harus memegang peralatan mandinya.

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut menahan pinggang ramping Joshua yang bergerak gelisah sambil menelisik matanya lebih jauh, "Aku tidak menyangka, anak Amerika ada yang semanismu,"

"Aku ini lebih tua, tahu!" geram _namja_ cantik tersebut.

Mingyu terkekeh, ia mencuri kecupan lagi di bibir Joshua sehingga _namja_ cantik itu tampak terjengah.

"YAK!" teriak Joshua marah tapi Mingyu tidak mengindahkan amarahnya karena terlanjur pergi duluan.

Joshua mengatur napasnya yang tidak menentu, ia meletakkan peralatan mandi di tempat kering dan menarik napas panjang.

"Sialan!"

Hari pertama di kosan yang menyebalkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia masih kesal atas insiden ciuman Mingyu tadi. Dua kali. Dua kali ia merasa keperawanannya terenggut karena bocah kelas 2 SMA itu.

"Jisoo-ya! Ayo makan!" teriak Jeonghan yang berdiri di atas tangga. Joshua mendongak.

" _Ne_ , tunggu sebentar!"

 _Namja_ cantik itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya, di tengah perjalanan, ia ditabrak penghuni kamar lainnya. Untung ia tidak jatuh karena _namja_ itu memegangnya

" _Mianhae_!"

Joshua mengangguk pelan, meskipun bahunya sakit.

"Namaku Wonwoo,"

" _Ne_ , aku Jisoo,"

"Aku tahu.." Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum. Paras Wonwoo sedikit pendiam dan dingin tetapi cukup membuat Joshua bersemu merah, kenapa dia jadi mirip _yeoja-yeoja_ kecentilan sih?

"Kau tidak ke bawah?" tanya Joshua lagi.

"Iya, ini mau ke bawah," jawab Wonwoo, ia mengusak surai cokelat Joshua yang setengah kering. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke kamar, menaruh ini.." jawab _namja_ cantik tersebut. Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

" _Araseo_ , kutunggu,"

"Ah, tidak perlu, Wonwoo-ya!" tolak Joshua menghentikan _namja_ berambut hitam itu untuk ikut dengannya, "kau duluan saja,"

Dahi Wonwoo menyeringit bingung, " _Gwaenchana_! Kau kan penghuni baru, sudah jadi tugasku sebagai penghuni lama untuk menemanimu,"

Joshua tidak ingin berdebat, ia hanya mengangguk saja lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Wonwoo menunggu di depan.

" _Kajja_!" Wonwoo malah mengaitkan jemari mereka dan menarik Joshua. Namja cantik berambut cokelat itu tampak bingung dengan perlakuan _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Penghuni kos-kosan ini memang aneh.

Kenapa juga dia harus tinggal di sini? Pfft.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _To be Continued_

 _._

 _._

Terima kasih atas partisipasinya, ditunggu reviewnya ^^ siapakah yang akan menjadi pair Joshua pada akhirnya? Ppyong~


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE of JISOO pt. 2

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

* * *

A/n : bagi yang belum ngerti sama latarnya, sebenarnya ntar diceritain dia sekolah di mana, tapi yaudahlah author kasih pengertian saja. Seoul International University itu ceritanya kampus gagasan pemerintah Korea yang buka cabang di Indonesia, SIU terinspirasi dari UI (?) jauh amat ya inspirasinya hahaha. Terus, ITB (Institute Technology of Busan) terinspirasi dari ITB di Bandung (?) apaan author maksa amat , jadi ini ga ada hubungannya sama latar di Korea, kecuali dua kampus itu karena ceritanya gagasan pemerintah Korea. Semoga ini membantu yak! Kalau begitu..

.

.

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, di kost-an ini, kita mendapat jatah sarapan dan makan malam. Jinyoung _ahjussi_ sangat sayang pada penghuni kos karena dia tidak punya anak laki-laki. Kau sudah melihat enam anaknya belum?" tanya Wonwoo saat mereka berjalan di lorong bawah. Di sebelah mereka, tampak kamar-kamar penghuni bawah yang tidak ada orangnya.

Joshua tersadar, ia menoleh dan mengangguk, "Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

Wonwoo bergidik sebentar, "Hiyy, mereka itu bukan _yeoja_ , mereka itu namja dalam tubuh _yeoja_ ,"

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut menyeringitkan dahi, " _Namja_? Jadi mereka _transgender_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Joshua, Wonwoo langsung tertawa keras, sehingga yang ditertawakan tambah bingung.

"Begini, Jisoo-ya. Mereka bukan _transgender_ , ini cuma julukan saja, karena mereka tidak nampak seperti _yeoja_ ,"

Sebelum Joshua menanggapi, seseorang berdeham menginterupsi mereka. "Kalian akan terus mengobrol? Penghuni bawah hampir selesai makan nih,"

Wonwoo mencibir, "Kau bisa diam tidak, Jun?"

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil Jun itu menyengir, kemudian menghampiri Joshua yang kebingungan, " _Nae iremeun_ Jun. Kelas 3 SMA 1 Jakarta," ucapnya mengusak surai cokelat Joshua yang masih belum merespon apa-apa.

Kos-kosan ini punya populasi _namja_ tampan yang selalu datang dan suka mengusak rambutnya, hey, ini kan tidak wajar bagi sesama pria. Sudah berapa orang yang memulai _skinship_ duluan? Seungcheol? Wonwoo? Jun? Mingyu?

Memikirkan nama Mingyu membuat darahnya merebus sebentar.

Mata Joshua mengerjip sebentar dan tak sengaja ia membasahi bibir bawahnya, "Jisoo, mahasiswa SIU,"

Jun terbelalak kaget, "Wah, _hyung_! Aku kira kau masih sekolah! _Mianhae_!"

"Makanya kau jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, bodoh!" Wonwoo menggetok kepala Jun yang lebih tinggi darinya sedikit.

Jun mengerang kesakitan, "Kenapa malah memukulku?"

Joshua tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka, sehingga dua _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya langsung _melting_.

"Jisoo-ya, kau cantik sekali," puji Wonwoo memeluk Joshua yang terkejut bukan main. Jun menggampar punggung Wonwoo.

"Hey, dia tuh _hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya _hyung_?" protesnya tampak kesal.

 _Namja_ bermata rubah itu mencibir Jun, "Suka-suka dong, kenapa kau protes?"

"Yak!"

Mereka menghentikan perang mulut mereka saat Seungcheol sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Kalian ini bising sekali. Jisoo-ya, ikut aku!"

Kemudian Seungcheol dengan paksa menarik tangan Joshua yang sedari tadi diam saja. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Tuhkan _skinship_ lagi.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang makan, Joshua dapat melihat sekitar 20 _namja_ masih makan di ruang makan. Dari situ Joshua tahu kalau ini penghuni bawah, kelihatan dari gerak-gerik mereka yang angkuh dan sombong.

"Tsk, penghuni bawah," gumam seseorang di telinga Joshua. _Namja_ manis itu menoleh, mendapati tersangka yang sudah menciumnya dua kali di kamar mandi tadi.

Mingyu si anak kelas 2.

Joshua tidak mengacuhkannya, dia diam saja. Mingyu menghela napas seraya meliriknya.

"Kau masih marah padaku, _hyung_?" tanyanya pelan. Joshua hampir saja melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampannya kalau hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sini. Tapi, ia tahu mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian kalau itu terjadi, akhirnya Joshua hanya mengalihkan pandangan.

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir ketika tidak diacuhkan Joshua, ia merangkul pinggang namja manis itu sayang, "Hey, _hyung_. Kau jangan mendiamkanku, aku bisa mati kalau begini caranya,"

Joshua melepas rangkulan Mingyu dan melotot padanya, "Jangan bicara padaku!"

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut malah merangkul Joshua dan menarik tubuh langsingnya agar berhimpitan, "Kenapa sih _hyung_? Ada yang salah denganku memang?"

' _Kau mengambil_ first kiss _-ku, sialan_!' batin Joshua tak sengaja mengerucutkan bibir. Mingyu yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencium lagi. Joshua terjengah dan mendorong kasar siswa kelas 2 tersebut.

"BERHENTI MENCIUMKU!"

Teriakan Joshua sukses mendiamkan seisi ruangan makan. Penghuni bawah dan penghuni atas menatap Joshua dan Mingyu yang sedang bertatapan. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu menatap tajam Mingyu, sedangkan si rambut abu-abu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak takut.

Kapan sih Kim Mingyu takut sama _namja_ manis? Ah, jangan lupakan Jeonghan. Dia merupakan pengecualian.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu, apa yang kau perbuat padanya?" suara berat dan _husky_? seseorang membuat Joshua menoleh dan terdiam sebentar.

Wow. Sudah kubilang kos-kosan ini mayoritasnya _namja_ tampan. Pfftt.

Mingyu mencibir, "Bukan urusanmu, Lee Junwoo."

 _'Jadi namanya Junwoo_?' batin Joshua tak sengaja menjilat bibir bawahnya. Hey! Dia tidak sedang menatap nafsu pada _namja_ itu, kan?! Joshua menundukkan kepala, takut.

Junwoo berdecak sombong, "Tentu saja ini urusanku, apa kau tidak tahu kos-kosan ini milik suami bibiku? Aku yang _in-charge_ di sini," balasnya dingin.

Mingyu ingin sekali menjawab, tapi Seungcheol langsung mencegahnya. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas bosan, "Apa kalian sudah selesai makan? Kami muak melihat wajah kalian,"

Junwoo menghampiri Joshua yang masih terhipnotis dengan ketampanannya, ia memegang dagu _namja_ manis tersebut, membuatnya mendongak.

"Lumayan juga untuk dijadikan bonekamu, Kim Mingyu- _sshi_ ,"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Joshua jadi emosi, ia menangkis tangan Junwoo di dagunya, dan matanya berkilat-kilat marah, "Aku bukan boneka Mingyu, brengsek!"

Seketika ruang makan kembali ribut dengan berbagai komentar yang menerpa pendengaran Joshua. Biarpun dia _namja_ manis, tapi setidaknya bukan murahan.

Junwoo mendengus remeh, "Oh ya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar dari pernyataan orang yang dicium Mingyu tanpa berniat untuk mencegahnya?"

Penghuni baru kosan ini melototkan mata pada _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu. Salahkan ketampanan Mingyu sehingga ia tidak bisa mengelak ciuman laknat tadi.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai makan, cepatlah pergi ke kamar kalian!" usir Soonyoung tiba-tiba maju.

Junwoo menaikkan satu alis, ia sudah ingin menjawab namun harus terpotong.

"Kau mau apa pendek? Kenapa kalian tidak makan di luar saja? Lebih pantas daripada kalian di sini," balas _namja_ lain. Dia sedang mengunyah permen karet dan rambutnya dicat pirang.

Soonyoung melototkan mata, ia ingin sekali membalas perkataan kurang ajar _namja_ tersebut kalau tidak ada orang lain yang memotong (lagi). _Namja_ berambut pirang juga namun lebih tua di kelas penghuni atas.

"Tidak usah diambil pusing, _kajja_ , kita makan saja!" perintahnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan, diikuti yang lainnya.

Penghuni bawah tidak bisa berkata-kata selain pergi karena acara makan malam mereka sudah selesai. Joshua menghela napas lega. Hari pertama di kosan ini sangat buruk sekali, tapi tak apalah, setidaknya kosannya sangat nyaman dan mendapat jatah makanan rumah.

Sayangnya, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Mingyu dan Jun.

"Kau mau tambah lagi, _hyung_?" tawar Jun, Joshua menggeleng pelan. Sudah cukup porsinya segini, karena dia memang makan dengan porsi sedikit.

Mingyu berdeham sedikit, "Kau yakin tidak ingin makan banyak?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," balas Joshua ketus, ia menyuap makan malamnya kasar sehingga Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Istriku ini imut sekali saat marah,"

BYUR

Jun menyemburkan air mineral yang diminumnya, dan menoleh tak percaya pada Joshua dan Mingyu.

"Jun, kau kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan mendengus pelan. Jun terbatuk-batuk sebentar hingga tenggorokannya kering, dan _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ di sebelahnya langsung menepuk punggungnya.

Joshua tampak tidak peduli, ia asyik saja mengunyah _kimchi_ di mulutnya tanpa sadar kalau tangan Mingyu di atas pangkuannya.

"Mingyu berulah lagi, _hyung_.." jawab Jun melirik si anak kelas 2 seraya menghembuskan napas panjang. "Joshua _hyung_ jadi korbannya,"

Mingyu mendongak, "Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

 _Namja_ manis yang juga dibicarakan terpekik kecil karena Mingyu meremas pahanya kuat.

Jeonghan menyipitkan mata, "Jisoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Joshua mengangguk pelan. Dia menendang kaki Mingyu di sampingnya.

"Bukannya kita harus memperkenalkan diri ya?" tanya _namja_ yang duduk di seberang Jihoon, "kasian Jisoo hanya tahu beberapa dari kita,"

"Betul juga Jackson- _hyung_ ," sahut Seungcheol, ia menaruh sendok dan garpu di piringnya, lalu berdeham. "Mark- _hyung_ , kau duluan,"

Seorang _namja_ berambut merah yang cantik juga, berdiri tidak sempurna, entah kakinya bengkok atau dia malas, Joshua tidak tahu.

"Mark _imnida_ ,"

Namun suaranya yang berat membuyarkannya. Setidaknya biarpun cantik, dia tetap laki.

"Jaebum _imnida_ ," _namja_ rambut pirang yang menghentikan aksi perang mulut Soonyoung tadi berbicara.

"Jackson _imnida_ , ini Jinyoung tapi kami panggil Jr." ucapnya sembari menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah cantik juga dari Mark. Menatap Joshua angkuh, ya ampun. Apa dosanya jadi harus disinisin gitu? Huft.

"Seungcheol, giliranmu!"

Seungcheol mendengus, "Dia sudah tahu namaku, untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diri,"

"Baiklah," Jeonghan berdiri, kemudian menunjuk _namja_ di sebelahnya, "yang ini Seokmin, lalu Hansol, lalu Youngjae, di sana Bambam dan Yugyeom, di sebelah Jaebum ada Chan, di sebelah Mark ada Ming, kemudian di sebelah Jun ada Seungkwan,"

Joshua menatap satu-satu penghuni yang mulai dikenalnya, dan tersenyum manis. Bukan terkesan menggoda tetapi mereka bersikap hiperbolik.

"Astaga, Jisoo _hyung_ manis sekali..." puji salah satu _namja_ yang dikenal Joshua sebagai Yugyeom.

"Tak kalah manis dari Mark _hyung_ ,"

"Betul juga," semua menyetujui hal itu. Joshua tertawa geli, sudah biasa dia dipuji cantik ataupun manis, dia saja bingung kenapa wajahnya manis begini.

"Kudengar kau anak SIU ya?" tanya Junior membuka suara, Joshua mengangguk pelan.

"Santai saja tanyanya, _Hyung_.." celetuk Bambam mencibir karena Junior terlalu sinis.

Seungcheol memutar matanya malas, "Iya Jinyoung-ah, tetap kau yang paling cantik di muka bumi ini,"

Junior yang mendengar itu langsung merona merah. Sedangkan Joshua menaikkan alis. Apa maksudnya? Dia kan tidak ada berbicara apa-apa.

"Dia memang gitu, _hyung_. Haus pujian," bisik Mingyu di telinganya pelan. _Namja_ manis itu langsung paham.

Pantas aja disinisin -_-.

Selebihnya, makan malam berjalan lancar. Joshua merasa kenyang dan nyaman. Penghuni atas juga ingin kembali ke kamar karena besok mereka akan beraktivitas.

Tiba-tiba, bahu Joshua sudah dirangkul mesra oleh Wonwoo yang berdecak puas.

"Kenyang sekali..." ucap Wonwoo membuatnya menyengir kesenangan (?). "besok kau mulai kuliah ya?"

Joshua mengangguk pelan, "Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala, bersikap imut.

Demi apa Hong Jisoo? Kau ini penghuni baru tapi tingkahmu sudah aneh-aneh.

Wonwoo melayangkan senyum tampannya, "Relax, _hyung_."

 _Namja_ manis itu merona mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia sekali saat berada di sebelah _dongsaeng_ -nya yang bersuara berat ini.

" _Hyung_ jangan melamun!" tegur Wonwoo menyenggolnya. Joshua pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Ne, ne, mianhae_.."

Sedangkan _namja_ bermata rubah tersebut tertawa kecil. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di kamar Joshua paling ujung.

" _Thanks_ , Wonwoo-ah,"

Wonwoo melayangkan tanda hormat, " _No probs, Hyung. Anything for you_ ,"

Joshua menahan senyuman bodohnya lagi. "Kamarmu di mana?"

"Tuh di seberang, di sebelah kamar Mingyu,"

Mendengar nama Mingyu, Joshua pun mengerucutkan bibir. Masih kesal pada anak tengil itu. Melihatnya, Wonwoo menyengir.

"Masalah di ruang makan tadi?"

Joshua mengangguk perlahan, masih menatap kamar Mingyu yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia!"

"Baiklah," Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, "selamat malam, _Hyung_!"

 _Namja_ berambut cokelat tersebut mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo yang berjalan ke kamarnya. Kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat sosok Mingyu di atas kasurnya.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!"

Mingyu menghembuskan napas kasar, "Kok lama?" protesnya.

Joshua menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lama apanya?"

"Kau berniat selingkuh dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ ya?" tuduh Mingyu dengan mata piciknya. Si tengil menaik-turunkan alisnya sehingga Joshua jadi kesal.

"Kau mau apa sih? Pergi dari kamarku!" pekik Joshua, suaranya terdengar seperti _yeoja_ yang hendak diperkosa.

Mingyu menyunggingkan _smirk_ , "Duh, _hyung_. Berhenti berteriak, kau tidak mau kan tetangga sebelah mengeluh karena suaramu yang merintih itu?"

 _Namja_ manis tersebut malah mengambil guling dan menghempaskannya ke badan besar Mingyu, "Yak! Pergilah ke kamarmu, bocah!"

"Hey!" protesnya tidak terima, ia menangkap guling yang dipukulkan Joshua dan melempar barang tersebut ke lantai, "aku bukan bocah!"

"Terserahmu, bocah!" geram Joshua mengerucutkan bibir. Sedangkan Mingyu mati-matian untuk tidak mencium _namja_ manis itu. Meskipun dia terlihat keren tapi sebenarnya dia itu kelebihan hormon _testosteron_.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bangunkan adikku dong! Sudah malam, atau kau berniat main denganku?"

Joshua memandangnya aneh? Adik apaan? Dia kan hanya mengerucutkan bibir- _namja_ bermarga Hong itu melirik celana Mingyu dan sadar akan konteks pernyataan bocah tersebut.

"Yak! _Byuntae_!" jeritnya kembali sambil menghempaskan guling lain. Dengan sigap, Mingyu merebut benda sialan dari tangan Joshua.

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut bangun dari kasur Joshua. Mendapat alarm peringatan, Joshua berjalan mundur. Dan Mingyu terus saja maju selangkah demi selangkah, ia berhasil menggapai sisi pinggang _namja_ manis itu sehingga Joshua tidak bisa kemana-mana.

" _Mommy_.." erang Joshua memejamkan mata. Oh, _this is gonna be disaster_.

" _Mommy_?" tanya Mingyu menaikkan alis, melihat wajah Joshua yang terlihat takut, ia langsung tertawa kecil.

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu membuka mata, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Di mana-mana kalau orang dihimpit seperti ini, seharusnya manggil nama yang menghimpit, bukan ' _Mommy_ '," ejek Mingyu sambil tertawa. Joshua membelalakkan mata. Tangannya mendapat kekuatan untuk melawan Mingyu, lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar.

"Jangan temui aku lagi!" pekiknya sambil membanting pintu di depan wajah bocah kelas 2 yang masih tertawa keras.

"Selamat tidur, Jisoo- _chagi_!"

"YAK! KIM MINGYU! BALIK KE KAMARMU!"

"SIAP, MAK!"

Joshua menghembuskan napas kasar, ia mengintip dari gorden untuk melihat apakah Mingyu masih di luar. Ternyata tidak. Dia langsung lega.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk tiba-tiba, _namja_ tersebut refleks menyelimuti diri sampai kepala, takut kalau-kalau Mingyu datang lagi.

"Jisoo-ya?"

Ah, suara Jeonghan.

Buru-buru ia beranjak bangun dan membuka pintu. Nampak wajah Jeonghan yang lelah tapi masih bisa tersenyum.

"Apa yang Mingyu perbuat padamu?"

Apa ia harus mengadukan hal ini pada Jeonghan?

Joshua menggeleng tidak yakin, "Kami baik-baik saja, kau tahu kan dia memang bocah yang jahil?"

 _Namja_ cantik berambut sebahu itu menatap Joshua, kemudian menghela napas, "Harap maklumi dia, _okay_? Kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, aku dan Seungcheol bisa mengurusnya,"

Joshua mengangguk seraya mengigit bibir dalamnya. Ada apa sih dengan Mingyu jadi dia harus diurus seperti itu? Jeonghan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya, lalu pergi. Dia menutup pintu kamar dan kembali ke kasur empuk.

Sambil memikirkan Mingyu, ia malah diculik ke alam mimpi. Kira-kira, apa lagi hal aneh yang terjadi di kost-an besok?

.

.

* * *

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

* * *

.

.

AAAHHH, YA AMPUN AUTHOR BAHAGIA! Kalian memang _aju-niceu_! Seriusan, author sebagai minshua, wonshua, junshua, cheolsoo, dan crackpairs shipper sudah pasrah duluan waktu ngepublish fanfic ini. Life of Jisoo fanfic SVT pertama author karena author ya baru aja jadi Carat, carat ga modal maksudnya hehehe. Semoga kalian tetap suka sama alurnya meskipun sempat gagal paham sama latarnya.

 **Thanks to :**

 **Aza Bee; fuyusky; Afyb; rena anaknya babeh; esti.94; Iceu Doger; Jell-ssi; Guest (jeonwonu); yfriend; Peach Prince; wukim9091; aestas7; win23ox; Dandere-san; sheerin; MyNameX**

Review lagi eaaakkkk ~~ppyong


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE of JISOO pt. 3

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

A/n : tanpa banyak cincong, silakan yang tidak suka uke!jisoo, atau seventeen yaoi angkat rok dari sini. Ini hanya imajinasi, jangan diambil serius! Author tekankan sekali lagi, " **THIS IS FICT NOT THE TRUTH** "gak bisa bahasa inggris? Telan kamus sana -_-

Langsung saja, cekidottt~~ ^^

.

.

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari mulai pagi, Joshua terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Dia melirik jam weker yang duduk manis di meja sebelah kasur dan menghela napas.

 _'Masih pukul 5_ ,' batinnya sembari memejamkan mata. Namun, ia terkesiap kaget ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi keras.

" _IREONA_! _IREONA_! _IREONAAAAA_!"

PRANG PRANG PRANG

Mungkin itu suara panci, Joshua tidak tahu, tapi rasanya pengang sekali. Ia mengorek telinga dan menyingkap gorden di sebelah kasurnya.

Terlihat Jeonghan dengan rambut panjangnya yang awut-awutan dan piyama masih terbalut membawa dua buah panci. Kemudian, _namja_ cantik itu menghempaskan lagi panci secara bersamaan membuat Joshua terpekik kembali.

' _Untuk apa dia seheboh itu_?' Pikir _namja_ manis tersebut. Karena dia terbangun dan sulit memejamkan mata, akhirnya ia beranjak keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dan menyandar di ambang pintu, Jeonghan memukulnya dengan panci sehingga _namja_ tampan itu terbangun.

" _Ireona, pabboya_!"

"HOAAAHHMMM!" Joshua sedikit kaget melihat Soonyoung yang menguap lebar, ia duduk ogah-ogahan di ambang kamarnya.

"Oh, Jisoo-ya? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jeonghan, suaranya lembut sekali sampai membuat Joshua heran.

 _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu mengangguk pelan, "Kau ekstrem sekali.." komentarnya memandang dua panci yang ada di tangan _namja_ cantik tersebut..

Jeonghan tertawa kecil, "Kalau tidak dibangunkan begini, mana mungkin mereka bisa sampai di sekolah dengan selamat,"

Joshua mengangguk paham, dua pertiga dari penghuni kosan kan anak sekolah semua. Wajar saja mereka harus dibangunkan lebih pagi.

"Jeonghan _hyungg_ , aku tidak ingin sekolah," seorang bocah mengucek matanya dan bermanja di sebelah Jeonghan.

 _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum lembut, " _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu, Channie-ya, _kajja_! Mandi sana!"

"Mingyu _hyung_ menendangku dari kamar mandi,"

Joshua hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. Dasar Mingyu bocah tengil! Anak sekecil Chan malah diusir dari kamar mandi.

Jeonghan memandangnya sayang, "Kalau dia sudah selesai mandi, kau bisa mandi, Channie.."

"Biar aku yang urus!" sahut _namja_ penghuni baru tersebut. Chan dan Jeonghan langsung tercengang.

" _Hyung_ serius?" tanya Chan dengan mata sipit yang terbelalak lebar.

" _Ne_ , Soo. Kau serius?"

Joshua mengangguk mantap, "Anak setengil dia harus diberi pelajaran," _namja_ manis itu berjalan penuh percaya diri dan menghampiri kamar mandi kemarin.

Dia membuka knob pintu yang tak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mingyu menaikkan alis saat Joshua sudah ada di hadapannya, membelakangi pintu ketika dia sedang menggosok gigi.

"Kenapa kau menendang Channie?"

 _Namja_ berambut abu yang basah tersebut tambah menaikkan alis, "Kapan aku menendangnya?"

"Memangnya hanya kau yang ingin sekolah? Kenapa kau malah-"

 _Namja_ manis tersebut terus mengomel sampai kecepatan napasnya di luar kendali. Mingyu menatapinya intens seraya membasuh mulutnya yang berbusa.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti bicara."

Joshua terhenti dari omelannya. Bingung pada respon Mingyu yang biasa saja.

"Dino itu masuk sekolah jam 8, sementara aku jam 7, _hyung_. Wajar saja aku mengusirnya, kenapa kau jadi marah begini?"

Joshua tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia masih menatap lekat _namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut kaku. Omelannya tidak jadi diteruskan karena _namja_ ini tampaknya tidak ingin diganggu.

Mingyu membuang napas gusar. Dia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Joshua masih menatapnya takut sehingga _namja_ tampan itu memandangnya balik.

"Tampan banget, ya?"

"Eh?" Joshua terkesiap, seketika rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, tanpa berucap apa-apa, dia pergi begitu saja.

 _Namja_ manis berambut cokelat tersebut memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut aneh. Dia merasa heran sekaligus bingung.

 _Tampan banget… ya?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Joshua menghela napas melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman. Dia sudah menduga ini ulah orangtuanya yang tidak tega membiarkannya pergi sendiri dengan kendaraan umum. Salahkan Joshua si anak tunggal.

"Jisoo-ya? Ini mobilmu?" tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba muncul. Joshua menoleh dan mengangguk malas.

"Orangtuaku menyebalkan sekali," keluhnya mengerucutkan bibir. "aku ingin pergi sendiri, bukan menyetir sendiri,"

Jeonghan mengangguk-ngangguk paham, kemudian ia menjentikan jari, "Kau antar saja anak-anak ke sekolah,"

 _Namja_ manis itu menaikkan alis, " _O..kay_. Siapa saja yang harus kuantar?"

"Kau beneran mau mengantar mereka?" tanya Jeonghan kaget karena Joshua tampak santai saja.

Joshua mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kukira kau tidak mau, biasanya yang mengantar anak-anak sih aku dan Seungcheol, tapi kalau kau mau juga tidak apa sih,"

"Mau kok," jawab Joshua memastikan, setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar berangkat sendiri, meskipun ia harus menjadi supir adik-adiknya.

"Baiklah, karena kau ke daerah SIU, berarti yang searah denganmu, Wonwoo, Jun, Minghao, Mingyu, dan Seungkwan,"

Mendengar nama Mingyu disebutkan, jantung Joshua berdetak tidak keruan. Sial, terlambat untuk menolak.

"Di mana sekolah mereka?" tanyanya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik.

"Mereka satu sekolah, di SMA 1 daerah pusat," jawab Jeonghan memiringkan kepala. Joshua menaikkan alis.

"Baiklah, cepat panggil mereka, nanti malah aku yang telat," ucap Joshua, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Apa? Jisoo hyung akan mengantar kami?" tanya Seungkwan tidak percaya saat Jeonghan menyuruh mereka cepat.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan kehabisan bensin," balas Jeonghan menyengir.

Lima siswa yang bervariasi tingkat tersebut langsung berhambur keluar kost-an. Mereka tampak terkejut saat melihat mobil Joshua di hadapan mereka. Masih bersih dan baru.

"Aku di depan!" teriak Seungkwan berlari ke kursi paling depan. Joshua tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu di sebelahnya terbuka dan Seungkwan masuk. _Namja_ berpipi tembam tersebut menyengir padanya.

"Hehe, selamat pagi Jisoo- _hyung_!"

Joshua tertawa kecil, " _Ne_ , Seungkwannie, _good morning_.." ia menoleh saat 4 orang yang dimaksud Jeonghan masuk ke mobil.

Dia bertabrakan pandang dengan Mingyu, tapi ia buru-buru mengalihkan matanya sebelum hal aneh terjadi lagi.

"Yak! Seungkwan! Kau curang!" sahut Wonwoo dari belakang. Seungkwan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menghadap ke depan lagi. "Seharusnya aku di situ!"

"Aku duluan, _hyung_!" balas Seungkwan tidak mau kalah. Joshua hanya terkikik kecil. Dia tidak berani berkata macam-macam karena tak ingin merusak konsentrasi saat menyetir.

"Tapi, Jisoo _hyung_ lebih sayang padaku!" balas Wonwoo lagi.

Seungkwan menoleh pada Joshua, " _Hyung_ lebih sayang pada Wonwoo _hyung_?"

 _Namja_ manis itu menggeleng, "Aku sayang semuanya,"

"Aku yang lebih disayang," sahut Mingyu tiba-tiba. Joshua terdiam, mendengar sahutan _namja_ tampan tersebut jantungnya berdebar tak keruan. Hey, dia tidak boleh kacau!

Seungkwan berdecak tak puas, "Kau kan memang begitu, sewaktu Wonwoo _hyung_ datang ke kost-an pertama kali, kau juga mengklaimnya,"

Joshua mencengkram stir mobil perlahan, ia tidak berani bertatapan dengan siapapun, apalagi menjawab omelan Seungkwan.

" _Ani_!" bantah _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Jun terkekeh, "Memang kenyataan, iya kan Wonwoo?"

Joshua dapat mendengar tawa geli Wonwoo, seketika ia mengigit bibir. Jadi, Mingyu juga begitu pada Wonwoo? Jangan-jangan mereka berciuman juga? Pemikiran aneh ini langsung ditepis _namja_ manis tersebut. Matanya terus mengarah ke jalan, mencari sekolah _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Saat gerbang SMA 1 sudah tampak, Joshua menghentikan mobilnya di depan. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam 2, _hyung_!" jawab Seungkwan bersemangat.

"Tapi aku dan Mingyu pulang jam 4 hyung," celetuk Minghao yang sedari tadi diam saja selama perjalanan.

 _Namja_ berambut cokelat tersebut hanya tersenyum, " _Araseo_ , nanti _hyung_ jemput jam 4,"

" _Jinjja_?" pekik Mingyu dan Minghao bersamaan.

" _Hyung_ tidak apa menjemput mereka dua kali?" tanya Jun.

Joshua mengangguk pelan, " _Gwaenchana_.. Sudah sana kalian sekolah!"

"Siap _hyung_!" kelima siswa SMA itu berhamburan keluar mobil. _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu melambaikan tangan, tapi terkejut saat Mingyu menghadapnya.

Siswa berambut abu-abu itu mengecup kilat bibir Joshua dan pergi begitu saja. Tanpa basa-basi, ia meninggalkan keempat temannya yang melongo. Apalagi Joshua yang mematung.

Cepat-cepat _namja_ manis itu melambaikan tangan sekali lagi agar tidak membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Kemudian, menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi sekolah.

"Mingyu benar-benar nekat," Minghao bersuara pelan. Jun menghela napas.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau kau juga pernah dicium sama Mingyu?"

Wonwoo terkekeh melihat keposesifan Jun, "Duh, kalian berdua, _kajja_! Kita ke kelas!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia, seraya menyampirkan tas, ia keluar dan langsung mengunci pintu.

Di hadapannya terpampang jelas bangunan besar yang banyak dielu-elukan para mahasiswa. _Seoul International University_. Sebuah kampus gagasan dari pemerintah Korea yang membuka cabang di Indonesia, khususnya di Jakarta. Sudah lama Joshua mengincar kampus ini apalagi jurusan hubungan internasionalnya lebih bagus dibanding yang lain.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang resepsionis saat Joshua menapakkan kakinya ke dalam.

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, "Aku calon mahasiswa baru,"

"Oh, iya. Siapa namamu?"

"Joshua Hong."

Sang resepsionis tersebut langsung mencari data Joshua sedangkan _namja_ manis tersebut menunggu seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Oh, Joshua Hong asal Amerika? Jurusan hubungan internasional?" tanya _yeoja_ itu memastikan. Joshua mengangguk.

" _Ne_.."

"Ini jadwal kuliahmu, kartu mahasiswa, denah lokasi gedung. Kalau kau ingin buku, kau bisa menggunakan kartu mahasiswamu untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Joshua menggeleng, "Tidak. Terima kasih," kemudian ia membungkuk sopan dan berlalu sambil membawa perlengkapan tadi. Dia melihat jadwal kelasnya.

Fakultas sosial politik tidak jauh dari gedung utama. _Namja_ berambut cokelat tersebut menatap papan di depan gedung sebelah kiri gedung utama. Buru-buru ia masuk mencari kelas hubungan internasional.

Beruntungnya dia tidak terlambat, karena kelas dimulai jam 8, sedangkan ini masih jam setengah 8. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tak jauh dari papan tulis.

"Um, hai?"

Joshua menoleh, seorang _namja_ menyapanya. "Oh, hai.."

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa bahasa korea,"

 _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum manis, ia menggeser badan agar _namja_ itu bisa duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku orang Korea,"

 _Namja_ asing tersebut tertawa, malu, "Ah, tidak terlihat sih,"

"Setengah korea maksudku,"

"Namaku Taeyong, Kim Taeyong," sapanya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Joshua menjabatnya lembut.

"Jisoo, Hong Jisoo,"

"Kau baru masuk?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

" _Ne_ , kau juga kan?" balas Joshua, seraya memperhatikan Taeyong sekilas, ia merasa wajahnya familiar. Siapa ya? Dia memutar kembali wajah-wajah penghuni di kost-annya dan terlonjak sedikit saat mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa dia jadi kepikiran Mingyu? Tapi, dia tidak main-main, wajah _namja_ asing di sebelahnya ini benar-benar mirip dengan bocah tengil tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba _namja_ berambut putih itu bersuara, karena merasa takut akan tingkah Joshua. _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Apa aku boleh tanya?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Joshua menarik napas seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau mengenal Kim Mingyu, tidak?" tanyanya sambil menyeringit menunggu jawaban Taeyong.

"Kenal."

Tubuh _namja_ tersebut langsung menegang. "K-kenal?"

 _Namja_ berambut putih tersebut mengangguk, "Dia adikku, kenapa memang?"

Di kost-an ketemu Mingyu, di sini dia sekelas sama kakaknya Mingyu. Hidup Joshua memang beruntung sekali.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tinggal bersamanya?" tanyanya lagi. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah Taeyong berubah dingin dan datar.

"Dia tidak ingin tinggal bersama, aku juga tidak memaksa," jawab _namja_ tampan itu. Joshua menelan salivanya susah payah.

Kemudian tanpa ada angin ataupun hujan, Taeyong menyunggingkan _smirk_ , "Apa kau boneka barunya?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seharian Joshua memikirkan pertanyaan ambigu Taeyong. Kenapa _namja_ tadi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Sengeri apa Mingyu di mata kakaknya?

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 saat Joshua sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" jawabnya lembut.

"Hyung! _Jam berapa kau ingin menjemput kami_?!" terdengar suara Seungkwan tidak santai, Joshua sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , aku akan jemput sekarang, tunggu ya.." balas _namja_ manis tersebut seraya tersenyum lembut. Seungkwan menghela napas.

"Araseo _, kami tunggu di dekat pos penjaga,_ Hyung!"

" _Ne.. Annyeong_.." Joshua memutuskan sambungan. Dia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan untuk menjemput _dongsaeng_ -nya.

"Kau buru-buru ya?" tiba-tiba Taeyong sudah ada di sampingnya. _Namja_ manis itu mengangguk.

"Aku harus menjemput adik-adikku,"

Sesampai di parkiran, Taeyong mengangguk, " _Araseo_ , sampai jumpa Soo!"

Joshua hanya mengangguk dan masuk mobil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seungkwan menendang kerikil yang berada di dekatnya, seraya menggembungkan pipi karena kesal lama menunggu jemputan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Oh, di mana Jisoo- _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo muncul bersama Jun. Mereka berdiri di sebelah Seungkwan yang bersungut-sungut.

"Mungkin dia lupa ingin menjemput kita," jawab _namja_ berpipi tembam tersebut.

Jun memutar mata malas, "Jangan _suuzon_ begitu, Kwan! Siapa tahu dia masih sibuk,"

Mereka menunggu sambil melontarkan lelucon. Berkali-kali Seungkwan mendengus ketika mendengar guyonan Wonwoo yang tidak lucu tapi Jun tertawa paling nyaring.

" _Hyung_!"

Mereka menoleh pada Mingyu yang menunduk memegangi lututnya. Bernapas tidak teratur serta keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"Loh, bukannya kau ada ekskul hari ini?" tanya Wonwoo saat Mingyu beringsut padanya. Dia menaikkan satu alis.

"Aku disuruh membolos,"

Jun berdecak, "Bukan disuruh, Kim. Ingin."

Mingyu mencibir padanya.

"Di mana Minghao?" tanya _namja_ Cina tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan memakai seragam Wonwoo untuk mengelap keringatnya.

Tsk, Wonwoo terlalu baik sehingga membiarkan _namja_ tengil itu melakukan hal terjorok. Seungkwan mencebik.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memakai seragam Wonwoo _hyung_?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, Wonwoo _hyung_ biasa aja! Iyakan?"

Wonwoo menghela napas lelah, dia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Mingyu. Tanpa merespon apapun, ia menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat siapa tahu mobil Joshua datang.

Benar saja. Sebuah mobil perak yang mengilap, berhenti di depan gerbang. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu dan Seungkwan yang masih perang mulut, diikuti Jun yang nampak bosan.

"Aku di depan!" jerit Seungkwan mendorong Mingyu yang hampir membuka pintu sebelah Joshua. _Namja_ manis yang sedari tadi diam saja terkejut melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Beda dengan Wonwoo dan Jun, mereka sudah duduk dengan tenang di belakang.

"Minggir!" Mingyu tetap kekeuh, menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan seram. Akhirnya, _namja_ berpipi tembam itu mengalah dan menompakkan kaki kasar ke pintu belakang. Si rambut abu-abu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bukannya kau pulang jam 4?" Joshua bersuara seraya menaikkan alis.

"Dia membolos, _hyung_!" adu Seungkwan jengkel. Mingyu menyengir pada _hyung_ yang lebih tua. Sementara _namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Ayo pulang, _Hyung_! Lapar!" sahut Jun tidak sabar.

Mobil yang dikendarai Joshua pun akhirnya meluncur menjauhi SMA 1.

" _Hyung_ , mau dengar Seungkwan cerita?"

Joshua menggumam saja karena tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi saat menyetir. Kemudian, Seungkwan mulai menceritakan teman kelasnya yang baru yang mesum padanya karena dikira _yeoja_.

"Jadi namanya itu Aris, _Hyung_! Kemarin dia masuk toilet _yeoja_ hanya untuk mengintip mereka!"

"Hm, hm.."

" _Hyung_ apa kau mendengarku?"

Wonwoo mengusap telinganya saat Seungkwan mulai mengeluarkan oktaf, "Jisoo- _hyung_ mendengarmu, Seungkwan, jangan berteriak begitu,"

 _Namja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum, " _Ne_ , Seungkwanie, kenapa kau tidak menghindarinya?"

Semakin Joshua merespon, Seungkwan semakin memanjangkan ceritanya sehingga Jun ingin menghantam kepalanya ke jendela, " _Hyung_ , berhenti merespon ceritanya, kau akan mati dengan telinga tuli!"

"Jun.." tegur Joshua lembut. Jun terdiam dan tiba-tiba menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi seraya menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, entah kenapa. Wonwoo yang menyadari perubahannya, langsung menoleh.

"Kau kenapa, Jun?"

" _Aniya_!" seru _namja_ berambut cokelat itu buru-buru, memancing Mingyu menoleh ke arahnya, "efek lapar!"

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu, bersikap tak acuh, apalagi sewaktu Mingyu menatapnya penuh minat.

Joshua ikut terdiam akan atmosfer mobil yang terasa berat, ia sempat melirik Mingyu yang bertatapan dengan Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia jadi gemas sendiri.

" _Ne,_ Mingyu. Kau menang.."

Sesudah itu, Mingyu menatap lurus ke depan, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Joshua yang diam-diam mengamati perilaku adik-adiknya itu menggigit bibir dalam karena tidak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi.

" _Ne, Mingyu. Kau menang.._ "

Apa Mingyu baru saja memenangkan kontes tatap-menatap dengan Wonwoo? Apa mata Wonwoo kelilipan saat ajang tersebut jadi Mingyu pemenangnya? Lalu, apa masalahnya?

Aduh, Hong Jisoo, kau bodoh sekali.

.

.

 _To be Continued_

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks to : nanaelfindo; MyNameX; yfriend; wukim9091; Afyb; Aza Bee; fuyusky; jeonwonu; rena anaknya babeh; KissKris; esti.94; blxcklily; sheerin; Iceu Doger; aestas7; Peach Prince; Miss Jujur; Vioolyt; Friskaaaay; BumBumJin; thal.j; Honeylili**_

 **Jadi, author mau jelasin tentang penghuni atas dan penghuni bawah.**

 **Penghuni bawah : EXO (Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, D.O, Kris, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Tao) *tapi mereka ngga diceritain soalnya ntar ga cukup hahaha; BTS (Jin, Rapmonster, Suga, Jungkook, V, Jimin, J-Hope) *sama, ini ngga diceritain juga*; dan OC!TeenWolf** **boygroup bikinan author pfft XD (Junwoo, Haeri, Youngsoo, Yokyung, Jaesoon, Jongseung)**

 **Penghuni atas : member got7 dan seventeen.**

 **Kenapa EXO ngga diceritakan karena mereka sudah tua dan banyak yang kerja, jadi jarang tinggal di kosan. Yang paling tua di kosan mereka itu anak-anak 92-Line, jadi bisa ditebak kan siapa aja, trus yang paling muda si Chan :3**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang menyempatkan baca T^T author akan terus berusaha memuaskan (?) hasrat kalian dalam membuat Wonshua, Junshua, Cheolsoo, dan crack pairs yang lain :D teruslah mereview sayang-sayangku~ *dipukul balok /0\\\\\\* maaf ya kalau masih kurang momentnya, author berusaha untuk semaksimal mungkin *deep bow*  
**

 **Sekali lagi, THANK YOU~ AJU NICEU! ^w^)b**


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE of JISOO pt. 4

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

* * *

A/n : Mau ngelurusin aja, Kim Taeyong itu bukan OC tapi Lee Taeyong-nya NCT. Kan Taeyong sama Mingyu lumayan mirip tuh, jadi author jadikan saudara aja deh (?) OH! Ada OC juga di chapter ini, jangan dihajar OC-nya ya, kasian mereka cuma pemeran pembantu, khusus OC!Hyunhee bayangkan Seunghee CLC aja. OC yang lain terserah mau dibayangin siapa. Thankseuu~~~

* * *

.

.

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

.

.

Jeonghan sedang memasak mie instan saat ia mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki halaman. Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Jeonghannieee~"

 _See_? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si anak teknik industri ITB. Choi Seungcheol. _Namja_ yang sedang ditunggu Jeonghan itu kini masuk ke dapur untuk memeluknya. Jeonghan memutar mata malas.

"Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Seungcheol manja.

"Jam 4, kau lapar?"

Mencium aroma mie instan yang dicampur dengan telur, perut Seungcheol berbunyi seketika. Dia menyengir.

"Boleh, kalau makan berdua.."

"Dih, mau benar.." jawab _namja_ cantik tersebut seraya mematikan kompor. Seungcheol melepas pelukannya, lalu celingak-celinguk.

"Kemana anak-anak?"

"Belum pulang sekolah, Jihoon ada pelajaran tambahan, Soonyoung ada ekskul, Seokmin jalan sebentar, Hansol di kamar, Dino main basket di lapangan sebelah, siapa lagi yang kau cari?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menaruh bumbu. Seungcheol mengangguk, ia mengambil mangkok tersebut dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Jeonghan mengikuti langkah _namja_ tampan tersebut. Satu mangkok mie instan dimakan berdua sambil bercengkrama layaknya sepasang suami istri.

"Ehm."

Keduanya mengalihkan perhatian. Seungkwan, Joshua, Jun, Wonwoo serta Mingyu menatap mereka penuh minat.

Oh, bukan mereka, maksudnya mie instan.

"Kalian baru pulang?" tanya Jeonghan berdiri tapi Seungcheol malah menahannya untuk duduk kembali.

" _Ne_ , _eomma_. Lapar nih," Seungkwan mendekati mie instan mereka. Seungcheol yang sadar akan gerak-gerik tersebut menjauhkan mangkuk-nya.

"Memangnya cuma kau yang lapar, sana masak sendiri!"

 _Namja_ berpipi tembam itu mengerucutkan bibir. Jeonghan melihat Mingyu, lalu menaikkan alis. "Bukannya kau pulang jam 4, Gyu?"

Mingyu sontak merangkul Wonwoo yang hanya mengerjap-erjapkan mata, "Aku ada urusan dengannya,"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saling berpandangan. Termasuk Joshua yang masih belum mengerti kenapa mereka berdua bisa menempel begitu.

"Aku.. mau makan siang," gumamnya sambil berlalu. Menyisakan enam orang yang juga ikutan bingung.

Mereka hanya penghuni kost-an, bukan keluarga yang harus ikut campur kalau dia mau ke mana kan?

Langkah Joshua tampak santai ketika membawa dirinya keluar dari pintu dapur. Dia sempat bertemu Junwoo yang menyunggingkan senyum licik padanya, tetapi ia tidak mengindahkan.

Di tempat lain, Jeonghan merasa aneh. Dia menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu ribut ya!" ujar _namja_ cantik itu sambil menyesap mie instan yang keburu dingin.

Wonwoo diam saja, ia mengikuti langkah Mingyu ke gedung kos-kosan mereka. Sedangkan Jun dan Seungkwan tetap berdiri di sana.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya Seungcheol. Jun menaikkan satu alis.

"Dih, sewot amat tanyanya, ayo Seungkwan kita buat sendiri!" ajak senior kelas 3 tersebut menarik Seungkwan yang masih bersungut-sungut. Setelah kepergian _dongsaeng_ -nya, Jeonghan membuka suara.

"Memang Wonwoo masih mau dengannya?"

Seungcheol mencomot kuning telur dan mengunyahnya perlahan, memikirkan hal-hal bodoh tanpa mendengarkan kicauan kekasihnya. Materi dosen tadi siang masih menari-nari di kepala.

"... Cheol-ah,"

Mahasiswa ITB itu tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke Jeonghan yang menyipitkan mata.

"Taruhan kau tidak mendengar dari tadi,"

Sedang Seungcheol hanya mengecup pipinya sayang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua mengendarai mobil ke arah _mall_ , dengan bantuan _google maps_ , ia berhasil berhenti di pusat perbelanjaan daerah yang tak jauh dari kos-kosan.

Pandangannya tertuju pada restoran cepat saji yang sangat terkenal, duh, siapa coba yang tidak kenal KFC? Bahkan negara Afrika pun pasti punya satu di kota mereka.

Dengan bahasa Indonesia yang lumayan lancar, dia berhasil mendapatkan makan siang meskipun sempat digoda oleh tukang kasir perempuan. Hiyyy.

Sambil menyantap _burger_ yang ia beli, samar-samar bisikan dari sebelah bangkunya menarik perhatian untuk menguping.

"Ih, ganteng ya.." suara _yeoja_ pertama.

"He eh, pasti orang Cina, sipit-sipit gimanaa gitu," _yeoja_ kedua.

"Hush, nggak cuma orang Cina aja kali yang sipit, Korea juga," _yeoja_ ketiga.

"Taruhan yuk! Siapa di antara kita yang dapat nomor ponselnya, ntar kutraktir di Starbucks, pilih sesuka hati," _yeoja_ keempat terdengar sombong. Joshua mendengus, tetap melanjutkan makannya. Di otaknya sekarang, ia sibuk mencari alasan agar menggagalkan rencana empat _yeoja_ genit itu.

 _Yeoja_ pertama mencoba, dia menyapa Joshua dan _namja_ cantik itu langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hai!"

Joshua menekan sembarang angka, lalu menaruh ke telinga. Bermaksud pura-pura menelepon seseorang.

 _Yeoja_ pertama ini secara fisik memang menggoda, apalagi rok denim di atas lutut dan kaus tanpa lengan yang ia pakai cukup membuat Joshua sedikit takut.

Takut diperkosa.

"Boleh kenalan, nggak?"

Joshua hanya meliriknya sadis.

Namun, si _yeoja_ tetap saja tidak menyerah, dia malah duduk di hadapan Joshua. "Namaku Irene, namamu siapa, Tampan?"

Bagusnya, _namja_ berambut cokelat itu memasang wajah tidak mengerti padanya. Seakan-akan dia tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia. Padahal, lumayan.

Irene memiringkan kepala, "Kamu bukan orang Indo ya? _So, what's your name, Handsome_?"

Dikatain _handsome_ , Joshua malah bergidik ngeri. Dia berharap dewi fortuna membantunya untuk menyingkirkan makhluk aneh di hadapannya.

Ternyata, dikabulkan.

" _Oppa_?!"

Joshua dan Irene menoleh ke asal suara, seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang yang familiar di mata Joshua melambaikan tangan.

Oh, anaknya pemilik kos. Park Hyunhee.

Hyunhee menghampiri Joshua dan duduk di sampingnya, " _Oppa_ , kenapa tadi meninggalkanku?" tanyanya memakai bahasa Korea, ia melirik Irene yang menganga.

 _Namja_ manis tersebut diam, _burger_ di tangannya tak ia hiraukan lantaran bingung mencari jawaban yang pas.

"Anu, kau lama sekali di sana, aku kan lapar jadi aku ke sini," jawabnya memakai bahasa Korea juga.

Hyunhee mendelik sadis pada Irene, "Terus, _yeoja_ di depan kita ini siapa?"

Joshua menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja muncul,"

Kemudian, _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu mengalungkan lengan pada Joshua yang tersentak kaget, ia bisa melihat aura menyeramkan, menyeruak dari tubuh Hyunhee.

"Kau. Pergi dari sini! Dasar jalang! Jangan ganggu kekasihku!" repetnya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Irene terkejut setengah mati lalu mengambil langkah seribu dengan wajah pucat. Beberapa temannya yang takut kena damprat dari Hyunhee kabur meninggalkan bekas makan.

Setelah mereka menghilang, Hyunhee melepaskan kalungannya, _namja_ manis itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Wah, _gamsahamnida_ Hyunhee- _sshi_!" ucap Joshua tulus. Dia membungkuk sedikit, sedang Hyunhee tertawa kecil.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa kok! Dan jangan formal begitu, kita kan seumur,"

Joshua hanya mengangguk pelan, " _Araseo_. Kau baru pulang?"

" _Ne_ , aku sedang mengajak Seonjae _shopping_ , kau tidak ke kost-an?" tanya Hyunhee mencomot kentang goreng milik _namja_ manis tersebut tanpa basa basi. Joshua menatapnya tapi tidak begitu peduli. Lagipula _yeoja_ ini sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Sudah, cuman tidak ada makan di rumah, makanya aku ke sini,"

Hyunhee mengangguk mengerti, "Kau mau ikut bersama kami? Daripada digodain _yeoja-yeoja_ di sini,"

 _Namja_ itu nampak berpikir sesaat. Ada benarnya juga tawaran _yeoja_ ini, daripada dia _ngeluyur_ sendirian nggak ada tujuan, mending nemenin mereka kan? Akhirnya Joshua mengangguk setuju, dia menghabiskan _burger_ yang sudah dingin lalu mengikuti Hyunhee keluar dari restoran.

"Kau tahu darimana aku di dalam?" tanya Joshua sedikit kikuk. Tidak mungkin kan _yeoja_ pirang ini menguntit.

Hyunhee menyengir, "Aku memang berniat beli es krim di sana, waktu melihatmu dengan _yeoja_ itu, langsung saja kuhampiri,"

Joshua mengangguk mengerti, mereka berjalan ke toko jam di mana sosok _yeoja_ berambut hitam legam dengan seragam SMA yang masih melekat berdiri di depan etalase jam yang berkilau.

"Jae? Sudah selesai belum? _Eonni_ mau jemput yang lain nih," tegur Hyunhee padanya. Seonjae menoleh dan menaikkan satu alis ketika melihat Joshua.

 _Namja_ manis tersebut tampak gugup. Anak Jinyoung _Ahjussi_ yang satu ini memang memiliki tatapan yang menyeramkan.

Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi mengangguk. Sambil melewati kedua sosok yang lebih tua tersebut, ia memimpin jalan.

Joshua menatap Hyunhee, meminta penjelasan, sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum kecil. "Seonjae memang pendiam, dia tidak ingin bicara kalau dirasanya tidak penting buat dibicarakan,"

 _'Wah, tipikal misterius_ ,' batin _namja_ bermarga Hong itu.

"Jangan khawatir! Dia bukan psikopat kok! Habis ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang saja deh," jawab Joshua mengangguk-angguk pelan, "aku mengantuk.."

Hyunhee tersenyum sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Joshua yang kini tak sadar bertampang imut, ia mengangguk, " _Araseo_ , ayo kita ke parkiran!"

Joshua pikir, dia akan diajak _shopping_ dengan dua bersaudara ini. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Meski begitu, ia masih merasa aman jika ada dua _yeoja_ Korea di dekatnya. Coret- maksudnya Hyunhee saja.

Sesampai di parkiran, mereka berpisah. Hyunhee mengendarai mobilnya berlawanan arah dengan Joshua. _Namja_ bermata kucing itu menghela napas.

"Makan siang yang menarik," gumamnya sambil menurunkan rem tangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Hyung_ , dimana Jisoo _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu pada Jun yang sedang membaca majalah di kamar. Kepalanya muncul begitu saja sampai Jun hampir terkejut.

"Buat apa kau mencarinya?" tanya _namja_ Cina itu tak peduli.

Mingyu menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku kan hanya tanya,"

"Dia bukan mainanmu, Mingyu.."

"Dia istriku, _hyung_!"

Jun hanya memutar matanya malas, "Serahmu lah," kemudian ia teringat kalau Minghao pulang jam 4 sore. Dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 3.

Dih, masih satu jam lagi.

Mingyu yang merasa tidak diacuhkan oleh Jun pergi begitu saja. Dia melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang baru pulang sekolah.

" _Hyung_! Lihat Jisoo- _hyung_ tidak?"

Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menatap Soonyoung. Mereka memandang Mingyu secara bersamaan dan menggeleng. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir. Kemudian, kedua _namja_ tersebut masuk ke kamar Jihoon.

Saat pintu kamar Hansol terbuka, Mingyu langsung memborongnya, "Sol-ah! Kau lihat Jisoo- _hyung_ tidak?"

Hansol menggeleng seraya menaikkan alis, "Kenapa _hyung_ mencarinya?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mencari istriku sendiri?"

 _Namja_ blasteran itu hanya menatap _hyung_ -nya aneh dan masuk kamar Chan yang terletak di sebelah Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengacak surainya frustasi, kemana _namja_ manis itu? Dia baru sehari tinggal di Jakarta tapi sudah keluyuran.

Kim Mingyu, sadarlah kau bukan orangtuanya ataupun suaminya.

Ah, bukankah Mingyu sudah meng-klaim Joshua sebagai istrinya walaupun jelas sekali _namja_ bermarga Hong itu menolak mentah-mentah.

Akhirnya, objek yang ia cari muncul dengan wajah lelah. _Namja_ berambut abu-abu tersebut langsung cerah dan memeluknya.

Pandangan Joshua lurus pada dada bidang Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu yang dua kali dari tangan lentiknya mengelus rambut cokelatnya lembut.

"Kau darimana, _hyung_?"

Joshua masih diam menatapi dada Mingyu horror.

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai Jun yang ingin menjemput Minghao menegur mereka.

"Kalau bermesraan jangan di depan kamar orang!"

Baru sadar kalau mereka berdiri di antara kamar Joshua dan Jun. _Namja_ manis tersebut berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Mingyu tetapi bocah SMA itu malah mengeratkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, _Hyung_?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" sahut Joshua agak kesal. Dia harus mendongak saat bertatapan dengan Mingyu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tiba-tiba pergi saat kita masih di dapur,"

"Aku hanya mencari makan," jawabnya, ia mendorong Mingyu pelan. "minggir, aku mau tidur!"

"Ikut!"

" _Shireo_!" mata Joshua membulat. Dia menghalangi pintu kamarnya agar Mingyu tidak bisa masuk.

 _Namja_ tampan itu mengerucutkan bibir, "Kenapa? Aku kan ingin tidur dengan istriku,"

"Sejak kapan kita menikah?" tanya Joshua jengkel. Tangannya berusaha mendorong Mingyu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sejak kapan, pokoknya ciuman kemarin buktinya!"

" _Shireo_!"

"Ayolah, _Hyung_ ~"

"Kau kan punya kamar sendiri!"

"Tidak enak rasanya tidak ada yang menemani,"

Joshua tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Sebenarnya dia dari tadi cemburu karena Mingyu memusatkan perhatian pada Wonwoo. Duh, sebenarnya dia ini suka siapa sih? Mingyu atau Wonwoo? Makanya dia rada sewot begini.

"Tidur saja dengan Wonwoo sana!"

BRAK

Sebelum Mingyu dapat masuk, Joshua sudah membanting pintu kamarnya di depan wajah tampan Mingyu. Menguncinya ganda tanpa ingin diganggu.

Tsk, hari kedua yang merepotkan!

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut memutuskan untuk tidur sampai jam makan malam tiba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu kamar Joshua, sedangkan _namja_ yang masih tertidur pulas itu tidak ingin dibangunkan. Melihat pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci, senior kelas 3 itu masuk.

"Jisoo- _hyung_?"

Joshua berbaring menghadap dinding, dengan pakaian kaus putih dan boxer hitam di atas lutut. Mendengkur lembut sampai Wonwoo tidak tega membangunkannya.

Tapi, ini perintah Jeonghan. Mama tidak ingin satu dari anak-anaknya mati kelaparan, meskipun dalam keadaan tidur. Jadi, ia duduk di pinggiran kasur, dan pelan-pelan mengguncang _namja_ manis tersebut.

" _Hyung_?"

Joshua bergerak sedikit.

" _Hyung_ , Jeonghan _hyung_ menyuruhmu makan malam," panggil _namja_ berambut hitam itu, masih mengguncang tubuh Joshua perlahan.

Akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit Joshua mendapat nyawa kembali, ia menatap Wonwoo lama dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Aku kan sudah mengunci pintu,"

Kemudian, ia teringat sebelum tidur ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju dan membersihkan diri. Sehabis itu, ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya berubah masam.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Wonwoo mengulas senyum, "Ini sudah jam 8 malam, _hyung_ ,"

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar dan menyempatkan diri mampir ke kamar kecil untuk mencuci wajah. Keduanya berjalan menuruni tangga dan melewati kamar-kamar penghuni bawah dalam diam.

"Wah, ada si cantik! Sama selingkuhannya ya?"

Joshua menoleh ke asal suara, sebuah kamar yang terbuka memperlihatkan segerombolan anak-anak berwajah barat sedang tertawa-tawa. Salah satu dari mereka tampak familiar.

Ah, si Lee Junwoo.

Wonwoo merangkulnya, "Jangan terlalu dihiraukan, _Hyung_. Anak-anak seperti mereka memang tidak tahu sopan santun,"

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu akhirnya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mendengarkan ocehan mereka. Sesampai di ruang makan yang hampir sepi, Joshua mengambil tempat.

Jeonghan menghela napas, "Kau lelah ya, Soo?"

Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya, "Sedikit," jawabnya menggumam seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada _eomma_ dari penghuni atas.

"Hanya kau dan Mingyu yang belum makan, tapi biarkan saja anak itu dulu, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu,"

Joshua menyuap makan malamnya perlahan, terus mendengarkan ocehan Jeonghan. Padahal pikirannya melayang ke Mingyu yang kata Jeonghan belum makan.

' _Apa Mingyu masih marah padaku_?'

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, ia berjalan bersama penghuni atas yang tadinya masih di bawah. Mereka melewati kamar penghuni bawah yang belum tidur.

"Jisoo si Jalang~"

"Jisoo si pria malang~"

"Jisoo si bodoh dari SIU~"

"Jisoo si-"

"YAK! BISA DIAM TIDAK?!"

Joshua hampir terjengkal dari langkahnya ketika mendengar teriakan Jeonghan. Anak-anak yang tadinya mengolok Joshua langsung menutup pintu kamar karena takut. Lampu kamar dimatikan dan suasana senyap seketika.

Wonwoo merangkul Joshua sayang, dan kau tahulah Joshua memang ada rasa suka sama dia, maka dari itu jantungnya berdegub tak keruan. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, ya _Hyung.._ "

"Aku harus melapor pada Seokjin- _hyung_ kalau begini caranya," geram Jeonghan, ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar yang tertutup dan mengetuknya perlahan.

" _Please_ Jeonghan- _hyung_ , jangan bangunkan Seokjin- _eomma_!" teriak salah satu anak yang mengolok Joshua.

Jeonghan menuding ke wajahnya, "Kalau kau terus mencari gara-gara, Haeri-ya, kupastikan Seokjin _hyung_ akan menyembelihmu!"

"Junwoo- _hyung_ bilang Jisoo memang jalang, _Hyung_!" balas si rambut hitam.

 _Namja_ cantik berambut sebahu itu bersiap menggampar mulutnya, "Bilang pada kulkas jangkung itu untuk berhati-hati kalau tidak ingin disembelih oleh dua orang sekaligus!"

Keduanya menutup mulut, mereka mengacungkan hormat lalu melesat ke dalam kamar. Entah milik siapa. Jeonghan kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja, Soo. Kalau anak-anak itu mulai mengganggumu, panggil aku!"

Joshua hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Wonwoo masih merangkulnya saat mereka sudah di atas. _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu terkesiap melihat Mingyu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah seram. Dia menatap Joshua tajam dan berlalu melewati mereka. Tidak peduli akan teriakan Jeonghan.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_." balas Wonwoo pada akhirnya, "dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri,"

Joshua memandang mereka tidak paham.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Won? Dia tidak bermain kasar kan?" tanya Jeonghan cemas.

' _Bermain kasar? Apanya bermain kasar?_ ' pikir Joshua mencerna-cerna.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Mau kasar mau lembut, tetap aku kan yang di bawah?"

Jeonghan hanya menepuk bahu Wonwoo lembut, "Jangan terlalu dihiraukan lagi, Won. Itu sama saja menyakiti dirimu,"

Sedang _namja_ tampan itu hanya mengangguk, Joshua berdeham, mencuri perhatian. Seketika dua _namja_ itu menoleh.

"Aku ke kamar duluan."

"Hati-hati, _Hyung_!"

"Selamat tidur, _Soo_!"

Padahal setelah semua penghuni masuk kamar, Joshua berniat untuk mendatangi Mingyu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua berjalan mengendap-endap, jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Mingyu tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Anak-anak yang bersekolah besok sudah tidur lelap, kecuali seperti Seungcheol yang betah di kamar Jeonghan entah melakukan apa.

Saat ia berjalan melewati kamar penghuni bawah, tampak sepi tak ada orang, ia menahan napas selama melangkah, sesampai di ruang makan yang remang-remang, ia berani bernapas kembali.

Sosok jangkung dengan kaos hitam dan celana piyama tampak duduk sambil menyuap makan malam. Joshua bingung harus melakukan apa.

Apa dia perlu mengejutkannya? Apa dia perlu bersikap manja seraya meminta maaf? Atau perlu balas menciumnya?

Duh, ada apa dengan otaknya akhir-akhir ini?! Kenapa dia jadi kesemsem _gini_?

Akhirnya, ia hanya mengejutkan sosok tinggi itu dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher, ia bisa merasakan tubuh yang ia peluk itu mematung.

"Mingyu-ya.."

Sosok yang ia panggil Mingyu, menyunggingkan senyum licik. Sedangkan _namja_ manis itu menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku, _ne_?"

" _Ne_ , _hyung_."

Tunggu-

Jangan bilang kalau ini bukan Mingyu.

.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

.

 **Thanks to :**

 _ **Peach Prince; jeonwonu; rena anaknya babeh; Afyb; sheerin; Iceu Doger; blxcklily; wukim9091; aestas7; byul173; sanaa11; ketiiiliem; bonableblegyu; MyNameX; Honeylili; BumBumJin**_

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENJADI PEMBACA SETIA LIFE OF JISOO /cium reader satu-satu/ tanpa kalian, fanfic ini pasti sudah dimakan rayap, muahaha. Dan makin hari Jisoo semakin manis baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia per-fanfic-an (?) apa salah gue jadi bikin Jisoo macam ini T^T hahaha maaf jisoo *ditabok***

 **Eniwei, bagi yang sedang menunggu bias atau kopel yang lain muncul, harap sabar ya sayang… karena semua ini butuh proses dan kalau dipaksakan, maka alur cerita nanti kachau :D**

 **Apalagi kalau everybodyxjisoo, itu sangat susah sekali. Mengingat gue juga bimbang mau masangin Jisoo sama siapa. Ampun dah author macam apa gue aaaakkk! /dilempar balok/**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca notif author, hahaha. Makasih juga buat reviewnya, fave dan follow :* maaf kalau momennya masih kurang atau gak srek di hati. Langsung aja review.**

 **ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ^^ /nyanyi once again-nct127/ *dikejar* AJU NICEU ^w^)b  
**


	5. Chapter 5

LIFE of Jisoo pt. 5

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

Warning : cheap(?)!jisoo in good way; confused!jisoo; cold!wonwoo; tengil!jun; dan lain-lain

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lee Junwoo membalikkan badan dan menahan pinggang Joshua agar tidak bergerak. Tinggi _namja_ tampan itu sangat menjulang membuat Joshua takut setengah mati.

"Hm, apa kata Mingyu ya kalau tahu bonekanya mencoba menggoda orang lain," bisik Junwoo menggigiti rahang Joshua lembut. Joshua mengigit bibir, cengkraman di pinggangnya semakin kuat. "pantas saja Mingyu betah, kau memang manis, Jisoo _hyung_ ,"

"Hentikan.."

" _Your body againts it_ , Hong.."

Yang diharap Joshua sekarang hanyalah Mingyu. Dia hampir menitikkan air mata saat Junwoo mencoba menciumnya kasar. Rasa malu dan ketakutan menyergapi ruangan yang sepi dan remang-remang tersebut.

"Heh!"

Keduanya berhenti. Joshua terisak pelan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan melihat Kim Mingyu berdiri dengan gagahnya menatap Junwoo berang. Kemudian, kejadian berlalu begitu cepat, _namja_ berambut cokelat itu disentak begitu saja dan menubruk dada Mingyu.

Tuh kan kaos hitam dan piyama! Mingyu juga memakai yang sama seperti Junwoo.

Junwoo terkekeh, "Kau masih membelanya? Padahal dia mencoba menggodaku sedari tadi,"

Joshua bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Mingyu di kepalanya, ia refleks memegangi puncak kepala yang mulai panas. Tanpa sadar ia merintih, "Bukan begitu, Gyu. Aku kan hanya ingin menemui karena kau belum muncul,"

Mingyu menatap Junwoo yang masih menyeringai, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus surai Joshua.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mendekatinya."

" _I wont_."

 _Namja_ berambut abu-abu itu mendengus lalu membawa Joshua pergi. Dia masih dilanda tanda tanya kenapa Mingyu dan Junwoo selalu bermasalah. Ingatkan dia untuk bertanya pada Jeonghan soal hal-hal aneh di kosan ini.

Mereka berada di depan kamar Joshua, tepat saat cahaya bulan bersinar lewat jendela di tengah-tengah bangunan.

"Maaf, Gyu.." ucap Joshua teredam kaos hitam yang dipakai Mingyu. Dia mendengar detak jantung Mingyu dalam tempo cepat, Joshua tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Mungkin karena masih marah pada Junwoo?

Padahal, sebenarnya Mingyu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghempas tubuh pendek ini ke dinding terdekat, melumat ganas bibirnya, dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Pergilah tidur," gumam _namja_ berambut abu-abu itu melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Joshua tak pernah merasa kecewa seperti ini karena ditolak, bahkan ia yang sering menolak orang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Mingyu-

Kecupan lembut mendarat sebentar di bibir Joshua yang membeku. Sosok siswa kelas 2 itu menjauh dari pandangan, ia baru sadar ke dunia nyata ketika pintu kamar Mingyu tertutup keras.

Joshua mengulum bibir bawahnya, ia masih syok dengan kejadian ini. Tapi, yang jelas Kim Mingyu sudah memaafkannya kan?

Atau belum?

Tau ah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semenjak insiden yang lalu, Mingyu tak pernah mengganggunya lagi. Joshua terkadang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Apa dia suka Mingyu? Tsk, seandainya semua orang tahu akan sifat si rambut abu-abu, pasti tidak ada yang mau dengannya.

Atau Wonwoo? Dari awal dia menyapa Joshua, _namja_ manis tersebut sudah salah tingkah duluan.

Tapi, Jun juga tiba-tiba menaruh perhatian. Sikap protektif-nya pada Minghao membuat Joshua iri dan ingin dijaga seperti itu juga. Tsk.

Seungcheol? Hah. Apa Joshua sudah gila? Seungcheol milik Jeonghan, ia sudah tahu. Apalagi uuh ahh uuh ahh di kamar Seungcheol menggema di penjuru ruangan sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

Joshua mengacak surai cokelatnya frustasi, modul yang ia kerjakan bersama Taeyong harus tertunda karena banyak yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau ada masalah, Soo?" tanya Taeyong sambil makan keripik kentang. Joshua merengek.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih,"

"Memilih siapa?"

"Tiga _namja_ tampan di kost-an ku," Joshua kembali murung dan menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk lengannya. Taeyong menatapnya iba.

"Kau ini serakah sekali ya, mentang-mentang cantik,"

"Taeyongg!"

 _Namja_ berambut putih itu memutar mata malas, "Kau tidak harus memilih Jisoo-ya, biarkan saja mereka mengejarmu terus,"

"Boleh aku pindah ke rumahmu?"

"Untuk apa, Manis?"

Joshua mulai memainkan wajahnya, berusaha menarik perhatian Taeyong yang ternyata tidak diindahkan oleh temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin pindah ke rumahku?"

Joshua mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau tahu, penghuni kos-kosan yang kutempati sekarang ini adalah monster, mereka senang melakukan hal-hal gila yang tidak masuk akal,"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Taeyong masih menulis.

"Seperti... adikmu,"

Taeyong mematung. Akhirnya Joshua berhasil mendapatkan perhatian _namja_ itu sepenuhnya ketika kata 'adikmu' meluncur dari mulutnya, wajah Taeyong nampak tegang sekali.

"Apa lagi yang ia perbuat padamu?"

Joshua mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada sih, akhir-akhir ini dia menjauhiku, tidak tahu kenapa,"

"Hong Jisoo, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius," _namja_ manis itu mengangguk seraya menatap Taeyong yang masih kaku. "kau ada masalah apa dengannya?"

Taeyong menghembuskan napas kasar, ia berbalik menulis modulnya kembali. "Ceritanya panjang,"

" _I have all day_ ," senyuman lebar nan menggoda terpatri di wajah Joshua sedangkan Taeyong hanya mendengus. "Ayolah, Taee. Ceritakan padaku,"

"Kerjakan modulmu, baru aku cerita,"

"Pelit," Joshua mencebik, "kudoakan kau jomblo sampai mati,"

Taeyong terkekeh mendengarnya, "Tidak akan pernah, Hong."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua terus memaksa Taeyong untuk bercerita. Dia bahkan mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke mobil secara kasar.

"Soo, kau ini seperti ingin membunuhku saja," gerutu Taeyong karena punggungnya sakit didorong Joshua. Sedang yang punya mobil hanya tersenyum manis, Taeyong begidik. "Kau ini memang punya kepribadian ganda ya? Di mana Jisoo-ku yang manis dan lembut dengan tatapan kucingnya yang menggoda seluruh pria di muka bumi?"

Joshua hampir mencekik lehernya, "Manis apaan, aku kan _namja_ ,"

"Tsk, biar kau _namja_ , tidak ada _yeoja_ yang mau denganmu. Nanti mereka malah malu karena kurang cantik darimu,"

"Diam, Taeyong!"

Taeyong hanya menaikkan alis, "Kau menyuruhku cerita lalu menyuruhku diam, kau mau cerita Mingyu atau tidak?"

Joshua memasang tampang cemberut, kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya terhadap si bocah abu-abu, sudah dipastikan Taeyong mati di kali terdekat.

" _Araseo_ , aku kalah!"

"Kita tidak sedang berlomba, Soo.."

"Cepat cerita!"

"Dih, garang benar.." Joshua melotot padanya hingga Taeyong berhenti menggodanya, "baiklah, baiklah, Mingyu itu korban seksual ayahku,"

Hah?

Joshua menatap Taeyong tidak mengerti. Informasi ini terlalu cepat untuk ditelan, apalagi dicerna. Mingyu? Kim Mingyu, si jangkung berambut abu-abu kelas 2 SMA 1 dan punya hubungan gelap dengan _crush_ -nya yaitu Wonwoo. Pernah jadi korban seksual ayah mereka?

"Korban seksual?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Sejak kecil ayahku selalu melampiaskan emosinya ke Mingyu,"

"Lalu, ibumu?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Oh Taeyong.." Joshua langsung memeluk _namja_ berambut putih itu sedangkan Taeyong hanya menghembuskan napas kasar. "maaf soal itu,"

"Sudah lama juga, maka dari itu aku memboyongnya ke Indonesia. Dia tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku, jadi pindah ke kos-kosan,"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kelas 1 SMA, maksudnya sejak aku kelas 1 SMA," Taeyong tampak berpikir sebentar, "hm, umur Mingyu kalau tidak salah 14 tahun. Sewaktu aku ingin sekolah SMA di Indonesia, dia harus pindah dari sekolah lamanya,"

"Lalu, sejak kapan dia jadi korban em ayahmu?" tanya Joshua hati-hati.

Taeyong menghela napas, "Sejak umur 5 tahun,"

Lima tahun?! Hong Jisoo tidak bisa membayangkan bocah berumur 5 tahun dijadikan korban seksual oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergidik saat gambaran Mingyu kecil yang ketakutan meringkuk di pojok ruangan bersama sang Ayah yang menyunggingkan senyum hiyy. _What a creep_.

"Gara-gara insiden itu, dia punya penyakit kejiwaan," lanjut Taeyong lagi, kali ini tatapannya tampak lelah dan sedih secara bersamaan, Joshua jadi iba sendiri, pasti susah membentuk karakter Mingyu agar kembali normal. Tapi, dia tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu menciumnya untuk pertama kali. "Mingyu harus melampiaskan hasrat seksualnya pada orang, kalau tidak, dia bisa mengamuk,"

"Jadi.." Namja bermarga Hong itu terlihat bingung mengambil kata, "seseorang harus memuaskan nafsunya?"

"Kau tahu Jeon Wonwoo?"

' _Tahulah. Pujaan hati gue!_ ' batin Joshua sedikit antisipasi akan pertanyaan Taeyong. Dia belum siap mendengar nama Mingyu dan Wonwoo jika digabung dalam cerita.

"Jeon Wonwoo itu boneka sex Mingyu,"

Seandainya Taeyong mendengar bunyi retakan dan kepingan jantung yang sudah jatuh ke lantai mobil, dia pasti menyesal sudah menceritakan ini. Joshua bagaikan ditimpa batu di atas dada dan seseorang menduduki batu itu, sakit dan sesak secara bersamaan. Namja yang merupakan kakak Mingyu ini menatap sahabatnya yang kehabisan napas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Soo?"

Masih sakit dan sesak. Joshua mengangguk pelan, "Aku.. baik," tatapannya nanar.

"Sudah kan ceritanya? Seseorang menungguku nih, aku pergi dulu ya!" Taeyong tanpa merasa dosa ataupun bersalah, melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari mobil. Joshua masih membeku di tempat.

Sekelebat bayangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berputar di benaknya. Dimulai dari tatapan Mingyu pada Wonwoo kemarin saat ia menjemput mereka, lalu sewaktu Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke kamar, peringatan ambigu Jeonghan, dan sikap Wonwoo yang biasa saja.

 _Pantas saja mereka begitu takut kalau-kalau Mingyu melakukannya denganku._ ' Joshua menghembuskan napas panjang, ia memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut. Ini sudah hampir jam 2, masih ada urusan yang ia kerjakan, yaitu menjemput adik-adiknya.

Rasanya Joshua tidak sanggup bertemu Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu di saat bersamaan. Apalagi sudah mendengar cerita tentang mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang SMA 1, ia tidak celingak-celinguk seperti biasa untuk mencari anak-anak, yang dilakukannya hanyalah diam menatap lurus seperti patung.

Tidak sadar kalau adik-adiknya dalam perjalanan ke mobil. Dia baru kembali ke dunia nyata saat Seungkwan duduk di sebelah, saat ia melirik lewat kaca depan, tidak ada Mingyu dan Minghao. Hanya ada Jun dan Wonwoo.

Ah, Wonwoo :( kenapa dia jadi sedih begini?

" _Hyung_ bisa jemput Mingyu dan Minghao, tidak?" tanya Jun membuka suara, Joshua mengemudikan mobilnya dan mengangguk pelan. "aku ada kerja kelompok jam 4 jadi tidak bisa menjemput mereka,"

"Aku ikut ya, _Hyung_!" suara dalam Wonwoo membuyarkan Joshua kembali. Tangan lentiknya mencengkram stir kemudi kuat-kuat, tidak menjawab. Seungkwan merasa aneh dengan tingkah _hyung_ manis-nya, ia menyentuh sedikit bahu sang tetua yang kaku.

"Jisoo _hyung_ baik?"

Joshua menghela napas dan sempat tersenyum kecil, " _Ne_ , Seungkwanie, _gwaenchana_.."

Baik Seungkwan maupun Jun tidak ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan. Wonwoo tampak tak acuh, ia memasang _headset_ dan mendengarkan lagu. Sedangkan Joshua tetap fokus dan mengunci bibir. Kenapa perjalanan mereka ke rumah terasa begitu lama?

Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian, mobil berhenti di depan mansion, gerbang terbuka otomatis, mengisyaratkan mobil untuk masuk. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di sebelah mobil Jeonghan, adik-adiknya turun.

"Kau tampak sedih, _hyung_ ," di saat Joshua sedang mengambil barang-barangnya di bagasi, sosok Jun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia menatap siswa jangkung berambut cokelat itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Joshua menyampirkan ransel, tetapi _being a gentleman he is_ , Jun merebut benda tersebut dan tidak menginginkan Joshua membawanya. "Aku bisa bawa sendiri, Jun,"

" _Ani_ , kau terlihat rapuh sekarang,"

Joshua tidak juga mengelak, melainkan menutup bagasi dan mengunci mobil. Dia memandang Jun sekali lagi, "Kenapa?"

Siswa kelas 3 SMA itu menggeleng, tangan satu yang tidak memegang apa-apa malah membawa _hyung_ -nya ke dalam pelukan. Joshua membeku sebentar, aroma parfum maskulin milik Jun membuatnya betah dan tak sengaja menjejalkan hidung ke bahu adik-nya itu. Berusaha menghilangkan semua kegalauan hanya karena Mingyu seorang.

Tidak ada yang bercakap selama mereka berpelukan, bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang melihat lantaran halaman depan mansion tampak sepi. Jun mengeratkan pelukan mereka seraya mengusap bagian belakang kepala Joshua.

"Jangan sedih, _ne_? _Hyung_ tidak cantik kalau sedih begini,"

Masih sempat-sempatnya si Cina ini menggombal. Joshua mendongak dan menjulurkan lidah sembari menggerutu pelan. "Aku ini _namja_ , Jun.."

Jun tertawa kecil, "Mana ada _namja_ semanismu, _Hyung_. Bahkan _yeoja-yeoja_ saja bakal mundur kalau kau menembak mereka,"

"Tsk, untuk apa juga aku menembak mereka?"

"Eiii, kau menyimpang ya?"

Joshua hanya melototkan mata, gara-gara banyak _namja_ tampan di tempat tinggalnya sekarang, tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ibaratnya sudah ada harta karun paling mahal, ngapain nyari di luar lagi. Perumpamaan yang aneh.

" _Araseo, araseo_ , berarti aku masih punya kesempatan," goda Jun menaik-turunkan alis. Joshua memandangnya tidak paham. Belum Joshua ingin bertanya, Jun melanjutkan, "Kesempatan untuk melakukan ini,"

CUP

 _Namja_ manis asal California tersebut membelalakkan mata selebar lapangan basket. Jun, siswa SMA kelas 3 IPS yang tinggi (tapi masih tinggian Mingyu), asal Cina, pintar berkelahi karena ikut bela diri, humoris, dan perhatian terhadap sesama, mencium Hong Jisoo, mahasiswa SIU yang galau karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wow, _headline news_ yang panjang.

Joshua tidak bergerak tapi jemari lentiknya mencengkram seragam sekolah Jun, _namja_ berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kecil dibalik ciuman mereka, dan malah memperdalam tautan bibir mereka, membuat Joshua sesak napas seketika.

Sudah berapa _namja_ yang menciumnya? Mingyu? Junwoo? Jun? WAAAAAAAA, padahal Joshua juga ingin dicium Wonwoo tapi kenapa siswa bermata rubah tersebut malah tak acuh padanya, hueeeee :(

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jun melepaskan tautan mereka saat melihat wajah Joshua yang memerah karena menahan napas terlalu lama. _Namja_ manis itu mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin agar paru-parunya bergerak normal. " _Hyung, you okay_?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Apa kau ingin minum? Kau benar tidak apa kan? Aduh, _mian Hyung_ , habisnya bibirmu enak buat dicium- AWWW!"

Joshua jadi ingin menendang tulang kering adiknya lagi karena sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak. Setelah napas kembali teratur, ia mengigit bibir seraya menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kenapa malah menciumku?!"

"Tidak boleh? Semua orang punya hak, _hyung_!"

"Tapi tidak di sini, Junn!"

Jun menyunggingkan _smirk_ , "Ah, berarti di kamar boleh?"

 _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu membelalakkan mata, tak lupa juga raut wajahnya yang berubah merah karena salah bicara, "Bukan begitu, maksudku-"

"Hmm, baiklah. Apa kita akan melanjutkannya di kamar?"

"Wen Junhui!" geram Joshua kesal. Jun tertawa lalu menarik Joshua untuk dipeluk lagi, Joshua menggeliat tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka, tetapi lama-lama ia menyerah.

"Manis sekali, bisa-bisa aku diabetes dalam waktu dekat kalau begini caranya," gumam si Cina tak ingin melepas Joshua.

Joshua menghela napas, ia tersenyum kecil, "Dasar tukang rayu!"

"Aku padamu, _okay hyung_?"

Ingatkan Joshua untuk menginjak kaki si tengil ini kuat-kuat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jeonghan menaikkan satu alis saat Joshua datang dengan wajah tertekuk. Dia sedang menggoreng ayam dalam porsi besar, yah kau tahu Jeonghan adalah emak dari penghuni atas, meskipun Junior dapat posisi emak, tapi Junior sedang sibuk dengan pemotretan majalah jadi tak sempat memasak untuk anak-anak. Untung Jeonghan tidak jahat, kalau ia jahat maka Junior sudah dipastikan tidak bernapas lagi.

"Kenapa wajahmu, Soo?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu. Joshua beringsut ke Jeonghan dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya seraya menatap lapar ayam yang digoreng Jeonghan. "hari yang buruk ya?"

"Hmm.."

"Apa karena dosen galak kemarin?"

Joshua menggeleng, masih bermanja pada Jeonghan.

"Jadi?"

"Aku rindu Wonwoo."

Jeonghan menoleh dan mendapati wajah Joshua yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian Mama dari penghuni atas itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Wonwoo ada di kamarnya, kenapa tidak kau datangi?"

"Malu."

"Malu kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Kenapa Joshua bertingkah seperti anak perempuan yang sedang galau karena kekasihnya tidak menghubungi? Inilah hidup Jeonghan dan sembilas belas _namja_ yang berada di sekitarnya.

Tunggu dulu, ini kan cerita Joshua, kenapa malah ngomongin Jeonghan? Pfft.

Joshua tidak menjawab, ia tetap menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jeonghan. Mungkin jika seseorang masuk dalam keadaan mereka yang sekarang, dia pasti mengira mereka yang berpacaran.

"Sudah masak belum, Ma?" suara Chan terdengar. Joshua dan Jeonghan menoleh. "Loh, Jisoo _hyung_ sudah pulang?" tanya _maknae_ sembari menaruh tas sekolah di kursi, lalu berjalan mendatangi mereka.

Jeonghan tersenyum sementara Joshua merengut. "Jangan ganggu kakakmu, Chan. Dia sedang PMS,"

"Jeonghan!" seru _namja_ manis itu kesal. Chan tertawa kecil, ia menepuk bahu Joshua pertanda simpatik.

" _Hyung_ kalau merengut terus, tidak cantik lagi, loh.."

"Diam kau, _Maknae_!"

Chan berlindung pada Jeonghan, " _Eomma_ , Jisoo _hyung_ ingin memukulku!"

"Dasar tukang adu!" umpat Joshua melipat lengan di dada, ia melotot pada Chan yang menjulurkan lidah.

Jeonghan menghentikan pertikaian dan menyuruh mereka untuk berganti baju. Joshua tidak ingin pergi karena masih ingin bermanja pada Jeonghan, lihat Jeonghan, jadi ingat ibunya di Amerika sana. Tidak ada salahnya kalau dia melampiaskan rasa rindunya ke Jeonghan.

"Soo, kau tidak balik?" tanya Jeonghan mematikan kompor. Joshua menggeleng dengan kepala tertanam kembali di bahu Jeonghan. "Berat, woy!"

Joshua tidak mengindahkan, "Jeong, aku harus bagaimanaaaaa?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mingyu, Wonwoo, aaaahh semuanya membingungkan!"

Jeonghan melirik aneh, dia menata ayam goreng yang berkilat-kilat penuh kelezatan di atas piring dan akhirnya membalikkan diri ke Joshua. "Jisoo-ku yang manis dan cantik, apa kau tidak ingin makan?"

" _Shireo_."

 _Namja_ berambut sebahu itu mengangkat bahu, " _Araseo_ , akan kusimpan bagianmu untuk yang lain,"

" _Eomma_!"

"Makanya ganti baju sana!"

Joshua mengerucutkan bibir, "Kalau aku bertemu Wonwoo gimana?"

"Memangnya Wonwoo akan mengigitmu? Sudah sana ke kamar!" usir Jeonghan mendorong pelan teman satu kos-nya. Joshua masih memajukan bibirnya sampai Seungcheol yang datang ke dapur untuk memeriksa Jeonghan mengangkat satu alis.

"Kenapa wajahmu, Soo?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Joshua sewot. Seungcheol menyengir.

"Jangan merengut terus, nanti cantiknya hilang."

AAAAAHHH KENAPA SIH SEMUA ORANG SUKA BILANG BEGITU?! Joshua ingin mati saja rasanya.

.

.

To be Continued (?)

.

.

 _Thanks to_ : **thal.j; sheerin; wukim9091; youngchanl; ketiiiliem; BumBumJin; rena anaknya babeh; sanaa11; byul173; Honeylili; Peach Prince; MyNameX; Afyb; BlueChoa98; dan para silent readers yang berbahagia, semoga kalian dikasih umur panjang :***

Masih bimbang mau ngelanjutin apa nggak, tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian :* kalau banyak yang mau lanjut, ya bakal dilanjut koks tenang saja, kalau nggak? Ya nggak.

THANKSEU~


	6. Chapter 6

LIFE of Jisoo pt. 5

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

Warning : aduh gatau warningnya apa, kalau merasa warningnya banyak, maafkeun :)

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua berjalan gontai menuju tangga, ia merutuk diri karena harus melewati kamar-kamar penghuni bawah yang menyebalkan, terutama si Lee Junwoo, mentang-mentang tampan, seenaknya saja mencium orang.

Halah, bilang aja suka, Soo -_-

"Dia boneka Mingyu bukan sih?"

 _Namja_ berambut cokelat tersebut tetap meneruskan langkahnya, walaupun masih ingin dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Junwoo sudah menciumnya kemarin,"

"Kau tahu Junwoo membenci Mingyu gara-gara insiden Youngsoo dua tahun lalu, ya iyalah dia balas dendam lagi,"

Siapa Youngsoo? Ada hubungan apa dengan Mingyu? Apa ini menyangkut ketidakramahan penghuni bawah dan atas? Balas dendam apa?

Joshua memelankan langkahnya seraya pura-pura memainkan ponsel, telinga ia tajamkan supaya bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang namja yang berada di depan pintu kamar. Yang satu pendek memakai topi dan yang satu berambut oranye.

"Sudah berapa orang yang jadi korban? Jihoon? Seungkwan? Bambam? Minghao? Wonwoo?"

Mendengar nama Wonwoo, Joshua terhenti sebentar. Dia menoleh pada dua orang itu, tetapi ketika mereka ketangkapan basah sedang membicarakannya, mereka membubarkan diri sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Membuat Joshua bingung sendiri. Akhirnya, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu menapaki tangga ke lantai atas.

"SOONYOUNG-HYUNG!"

 _Namja_ asal Amerika itu terkena serangan jantung saat melihat sosok namja tinggi hanya memakai handuk berlari mengejar Soonyoung. Dia berpegangan pada pagar tangga sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang memompa tak keruan. Ditambah suara melengking tadi, ia rasa ia akan tuli untuk selamanya.

"Oh? Jisoo _hyung_?"

Joshua memandang ke _namja_ yang pakai handuk itu seraya menaikkan alis, "Kau tidak pakai baju?"

Seokmin menyengir kuda, "Kenapa _hyung_? Kau mau memakaikannya untukku?"

Pipi Joshua memerah hebat saat mendengar perkataan Seokmin, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan tetapi postur tubuh Seokmin benar-benar menggoda iman. "T-tidak!" kenapa dia tergagap gini?!

"Aduh, Jisoo _hyung_ manis sekali kalau memerah begitu,"

"Diam kau!"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membantuku berpakaian, _hyung_?" tawar Seokmin berjalan mendekatinya, Joshua yang mendapat peringatan bergegas menghindari _dongsaeng_ seumur Mingyu itu. "Ah, _hyung_ ~ kenapa menjauh?"

"Kau gila, Seok." cebik Joshua menggembungkan pipi, "sana pakai baju! Kau ditunggu Jeonghan untuk makan,"

" _Araseo_ , Manis~ kita turun bersama ya _hyung_.." Seokmin mengerling padanya, Joshua berlagak pura-pura muntah.

"Kau duluan saja, aku sedang tidak lapar,"

" _Aigooo_ ~ _Hyung_ -ku yang manis ini harus makan. Kalau tidak, nanti aku sedih,"

Joshua berdecak, "Tsk, biarkan kau sedih, sekalian saja habiskan air matamu!"

Seokmin tidak menjawab melainkan melayangkan kecupan dari jauh, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Joshua, masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Wonwoo atau Jun muncul seperti hantu. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar dan berbaring di kasur. Tatapannya mulai menerawang ke sana kemari. Berusaha mencari informasi mengenai masalah Mingyu atau siapa-siapa yang pernah berhubungan dengannya.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Joshua jadi ikut campur gini?

Pfftt, gara-gara Mingyu, kehidupan Joshua yang dulunya datar dan tak berwarna tiba-tiba terombang-ambing seperti gelombang saat tinggal di kos-kosan ini. Padahal, sebelum ke Indonesia, Joshua memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, tapi sepertinya orangtuanya tidak ingin ia merantau sendiri di kota besar.

Tetap saja, dia sudah setengah tahun tinggal di sini. Dan semua penghuni terus menggombalinya. Bukan, bukan dia tak suka, dia sih _fine-fine_ saja, apalagi kalau yang menggombali seperti Wonwoo atau Jun. Jangan bilang-bilang kalau Joshua juga pernah memikirkan Seungcheol. Siapa sih yang berani menolak pesona mahasiswa teknik ITB seperti dia? Jeonghan begitu beruntung karena berpacaran dengannya. Dasar emak bikin iri!

Tapi, Mingyu juga lumayan. Meskipun tengil, dan berkelakuan aneh karena penyakit kejiwaan-nya, dia lebih tampan dari penghuni kos-kosan. Oke, Lee Junwoo merupakan pengecualian tapi Joshua tidak mau berurusan dengannya untuk kedua kali.

 _Hey, hey_! Joshua tak sadar memukul kepalanya, _jangan pikirkan Mingyu, kau menyukai Wonwoo, Josh!_

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Joshua tidak bisa memilih!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Won, panggil Jisoo sana.." suruh Jeonghan saat _namja_ bermata rubah itu tengah membaca buku di meja makan. "Won.."

" _Ne_?"

"Panggil Jisoo, suruh dia ke ruang makan."

"Aku saja ya _hyung_.." pinta Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Jeonghan menaikkan alis, merasa aneh akan tingkah _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu. Tapi, ia tidak begitu peduli, jadi ia hanya menganggukkan kepala, lalu Soonyoung melesat begitu saja.

"Jisoo- _hyung_?" panggilnya menguping lewat pintu kamar Joshua.

"Siapa?"

"Soonyoung."

Kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka dan tampak Joshua memakai kaos dan celana pendek, menatap Soonyoung penuh tanda tanya. Soonyoung menelan salivanya dan mengerjap-erjapkan mata secara cepat. Sedang Joshua memiringkan kepala. "Ada apa, Young?"

"Ugh, itu.. _hyung_.. ugh.." Soonyoung tidak bisa mencari kalimat yang pas. Sialan! Joshua hyung benar-benar menggiurkan. Apa dia ini berasal dari titisan dewi Aphrodite? Kenapa Soonyoung tidak bisa ngomong?! Aaaaaaahhhhhh. Bagaimana ini?!

"Jeonghan menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku?"

Soonyoung mengangguk cepat, masih menatap Joshua lekat.

"Oh, baiklah," Joshua berjalan keluar kamar, melewati Soonyoung yang memandangnya. _Namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu menggigit pipi dalam supaya tidak bersikap aneh di depan Joshua. Dia mengikuti langkah _hyung_ -nya dari belakang seraya berdoa pada Tuhan supaya dikuatkan imannya.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Hansol kemarin. Penghuni baru yang sudah menetap setengah tahun itu bisa menggoda siapa saja lewat tatapan dan sikapnya. Lalu, Soonyoung mengelus dada perlahan.

' _Katakan kau mencintai Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung. Kau suka pada Jihoon, bukan pada Jisoo-_ hyung!' sepanjang perjalanan, Soonyoung terus merapalkan mantra tersebut berulang-ulang sampai mereka berhenti di ruang makan yang banyak orang. Dia duduk di samping Jihoon yang memandangnya aneh.

Joshua mengambil piring di dapur dan berjalan menuju _rice cooker_ , ia terkejut setengah mati saat seseorang menghimpit di belakangnya.

"Aku juga mau."

Sialan. Joshua menyingkir sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada Wonwoo. Dia kan ingin menghindari _namja_ ini, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul? di belakangnya pula.

"Kau kenapa tadi siang, _hyung_?"

Joshua menoleh padanya, "Tadi siang? Memang tadi siang aku kenapa?"

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Kau murung sewaktu menjemput kami,"

' _Aku murung karena bingung memilih kalian, bodoh!_ ' umpat Joshua dalam hati, ia berusaha bersabar agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Sambil menuang nasi ke piring, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tidak murung,"

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya, _hyung_.."

' _Ugh Wonwoo :( kau tidak tahu betapa_ desperate _-nya aku_ ' Joshua menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak akan mengerti," gumamnya seraya menjauhi Wonwoo yang terdiam. Dia mengambil posisi di sebelah Chan yang asyik mengunyah ayam.

"Enak, Chan?" tanya Joshua menggodanya. Chan mendelik.

"Ish, diam _hyung_." gerutu siswa SMP tersebut seraya melanjutkan makan siangnya. Joshua hanya tersenyum dan mulai makan. Dia sempat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang makan. Jun sedang makan sambil bermain ponsel, Soonyoung dan Jihoon makan dalam diam, tetapi ia sempat menangkap basah Soonyoung sedang menatapinya. Seokmin makan sambil bercanda dengan Seungkwan, waktu Joshua tak sengaja mengarah padanya, _namja_ _all smiley_ itu mengerlingkan mata, membuat Joshua jijik sendiri.

Aduh, kenapa juga dia harus berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk _gaje_ ini?

Dia melanjutkan makannya lagi, tidak peduli dengan tatapan demi tatapan yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Meskipun, kepala terasa panas karena ditatapin mulu.

"Jisoo-ya, mau nambah?" suara Seungcheol terdengar. Joshua mendongak, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa, _hyung_? _Hyung_ nggak habis? Mau kuhabiskan makan siangnya?" tanya Seokmin ingin menarik piring Joshua yang tinggal sedikit, "atau _hyung_ -nya saja yang kuhabisin?"

Joshua melototkan mata. Dasar kuda!

Jeonghan berdeham, "Seokmin, berhenti menggodanya.."

"Siapa sih yang tahan pada wajahnya?" sahut Hansol tiba-tiba, membuat Joshua hampir tersedak. " _eomma_ saja kalah dibanding dirinya,"

"Tsk, bersyukurlah aku baik, Hansol-ah. Kalau tidak, kau sudah mati dari kemarin," balas Jeonghan menghela napas. Hansol hanya menyengir.

"Siapapun pasti ingin menyentuhnya," gumam Wonwoo, untung Joshua tidak dengar, tapi Jun yang di sebelah menoleh sedikit.

"Sayang Mingyu sudah curi _start_ duluan," gumam Jun membalas Wonwoo. _Namja_ bermata rubah tersebut diam sebentar sambil menatapi Joshua yang kembali makan meskipun Chan mengganggu di sampingnya.

"Tidak akan, karena aku duluan yang akan menyentuhnya."

Kiamat sudah dekat. Apalagi saat mendengar retakan hati Jun yang sangat nyaring.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kapan menjemput Minghao _hyung_?" Seungkwan muncul dari balik pintu, Joshua sedang mencatat modul di meja belajar, ia menolehkan kepala seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Oh, _hyung_ sedang belajar?"

Joshua ingin sekali menjejalkan tulisan 'MENURUT LO?' di hadapan Seungkwan. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu hanya mengangguk.

" _Araseo_ , aku suruh Seungcheol _hyung_ saja, selamat belajar _hyung_!" Seungkwan mengacungkan hormat sebelum kabur untuk memanggil Seungcheol. Joshua hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, ia melanjutkan rangkuman yang belum ia tulis lantaran malas saat di kampus tadi.

" _Hyung_!"

Joshua menoleh kembali, " _Ne_ , Jihoon?"

Jihoon masuk sambil membawa buku, " _Hyung_ anak HI kan? Bisa bantu aku sosiologi?" tanyanya penuh harap. Joshua mengangguk seraya mengisyaratkan Jihoon untuk mendekat. Dia berusaha membantu Jihoon yang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, berbekal ilmu waktu SMA dulu.

"Jadi, tinggal digaris bawahi aja pengertian yang ini?"

"Hm, kalau kau masih belum mengerti, cari saja di internet,"

Siswa kelas 3 itu mengerucutkan bibir, " _Hyung_ ini.. internet kan bisa salah,"

Entah kenapa Joshua gemas pada penghuni berambut merah muda ini jadi tak segan-segan untuk mencubit pipinya keras. "Ugh, _neomu kyeopta_ ~~"

" _Hyungggg_ ~~~"

"Ehm."

Keduanya menoleh. Soonyoung tampak berdiri di ambang pintu, oh lebih tepatnya menyandar, "Sudah ngerjain tugas belum, Ji?"

Jihoon memamerkan buku tugasnya seraya menyengir, "Sudah dong, Jisoo- _hyung_ membantuku,"

Soonyoung masuk ke kamar Joshua dan mengambil buku temannya, "Nyontek ya!" ujarnya lalu kabur begitu saja. Jihoon tak sempat melayangkan kepalan tinju, jadi ia hanya menggerutu jengkel.

"Dasar Soonyoung!"

"Hahaha, tidak modal sekali.." sahut Joshua sambil tertawa kecil. Jihoon yang melihatnya merasa gula darahnya naik seketika.

"Emm, pantas saja semua orang tertarik pada _hyung_ , _hyung_ manis kalau ketawa,"

"Jihoon, tolonglah," Joshua memutar matanya malas, "kau juga menyukaiku ya?"

Jihoon malah bergidik, "Aku? Suka sama _hyung_? Mimpi _banget_ , mending Soonyoung kali!"

"Aaaah, kau menyukai Soonyoung ya?!" Seketika mulut Joshua sudah dibekap oleh _namja_ berambut merah muda itu, matanya berkilat-kilat mengancam kalau Joshua berani membocorkannya.

"Kalau _hyung_ membeberkannya, akan kupanggil Mingyu untuk menghukum _hyung_!"

Joshua terbelalak, ia meronta melepaskan bekapan Jihoon, "Hah?! Kau gila apa?!"

"Makanya, tutup mulut, _hyung_!"

"Dasar tengil!" balas Joshua menghela napas, bisa-bisanya dia diancam oleh adiknya. Padahal, dia lebih tua dari _namja_ pendek ini.

"Hehehe, baiklah, _gomawo_ bantuannya, _Hyung_! _Saranghae_ ~" Jihoon memeluk Joshua dan pergi dengan hati gembira. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Joshua intens, "awas kalau _Hyung_ membocorkannya!"

"Iya, tengil.. sudah sana pergi!" usir Joshua pada akhirnya. Jihoon tersenyum manis dan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. _Namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "tsk, dasar _tsundere_.."

Joshua kembali berkutat pada modul dan buku-buku tebal untuk menyelesaikan rangkumannya, ia menikmati matahari sore yang membias lewat jendela dan mengenai permukaan meja belajar. Sekarang suhu di luar mulai memanas, tapi pendingin ruangan di kamar Joshua benar-benar membuatnya betah untuk tidak ke mana-mana.

"Jisoo- _chagi_ ~~~"

Duh, siapa lagi itu. Joshua tidak ingin menoleh, malas. Tapi dia bisa mendengar derap kaki mendekati dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Dirasa dari parfum dan postur tubuh, ia sudah bisa menebak.

"Bantu Seokmin mengerjakan PR, dong~~"

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut memutar mata malas, ia melirik Seokmin yang menyengir seraya menaik-turunkan alis, "Kau kan bisa mengerjakan sendiri, Seokmin.."

Seokmin memasang wajah sedih, membuat Joshua mual, "Ayolah _hyung_ ~~ katanya _hyung_ dulu pintar bahasa inggris!"

"Bukan dulu, sampai sekarang kali," ingin sekali Joshua menggampar anak ini pakai kamus. Tapi diurungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin mengotori reputasi sebagai _namja_ yang ditaksir penghuni kos, hahaha, bejat. Seokmin berlutut di sebelah, memohon sangat. Sampai akhirnya, ia menyerah. "Tsk, _araseo_ , apa yang susah?"

Seokmin bersorak gembira bagaikan ketiban bidadari. Eh? Memang iya kan? Apalagi bidadarinya lagi di depan mata nih, ngajarin bahasa inggris. Buru-buru, ia menempatkan diri di kursi Joshua sehingga si rambut cokelat hampir terjengkal.

" _Mian_ , _chagi_ , Seokmin terlalu bersemangat, hehehe.."

Joshua memutar mata malas, tapi tidak juga menolak, ia mulai membantu pekerjaan Seokmin yang tidak terlalu sulit. Cih, bahkan anak SD saja mungkin bisa mengerjakan lebih cepat dari si kuda satu ini.

"Gimana? Sudah paham?" tanya _namja_ manis itu memiringkan kepala. Seokmin tersadar. Selama Joshua menjelaskan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap lekat wajah _hyung_ -nya dan bagaimana dua belah bibir itu bergerak. Pendengaran Seokmin serasa ditulikan saat Joshua bicara bahasa Inggris. Seokmin merasa hidupnya beruntung karena sudah ngekos di sini.

Demi apa, Lee Seokmin? -_-

"Seokmin?"

Seokmin masih menatap Joshua, hingga _namja_ bermarga Hong tersebut menaikkan satu alis. Ada apa lagi dengan si kuda? Hell, dia jadi gugup setengah mati.

"Hey, Seokmin! Kau sudah mengerti atau belum?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Joshua takut karena Seokmin semakin menatapnya intens. Apalagi jarak mereka hanya beberapa inci karena mereka duduk satu kursi. Jantung Joshua berdebar-debar saat Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya.

ADUH, JANGAN BILANG DIA MAU DICIUM LAGI! MENGHINDAR HONG JISOO!

Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan mata Joshua terpejam hingga wajahnya menyeringit takut akan sesuatu yang bakal terjadi habis ini. Dia berdoa supaya Seokmin tidak mendengar detak jantungnya. Tidak tahu ini detakan apa? Yang jelas, Joshua _nervous_.

" _Hyung_ , kau manis.."

Joshua membuka mata dan terbelalak lebar ketika ketakutannya terjadi. LEE SEOKMIN MENCIUMNYA!

Dan kenapa dia tidak menghindar seperti yang ia mau?!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Seok- kenapa?" Joshua masih syok. Seokmin menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Aku menyukai _hyung_.."

Joshua memandang tidak mengerti, "Sejak kapan?"

Seokmin mengangkat bahu, "Apa perlu kujawab?" ia berdiri dan membereskan peralatan yang ia bawa sebelumnya, kemudian ia tersenyum tampan, Joshua yang melihatnya tak sadar memerah, " _gomawo_ atas bantuannya, _hyung_. Aku sudah mengerti kok jauh sebelum kau menjelaskannya," lalu ia pergi dari kamar _namja_ manis itu.

"Terus kenapa dia malah minta bantuanku?!" gerutu Joshua membenarkan letak kacamata yang melorot. Ini kan sama saja membuang waktu! Dia punya satu buku tebal lagi untuk dibaca dan Lee Kuda Seokmin itu malah membuatnya melakukan hal konyol. Arghh, Hong Jisoo! Kenapa kau terlalu baik pada orang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan hanya untuk menyentuhmu?!

Ah, sudah berapa orang yang hari ini menciumnya? Jun dan Seokmin kan? Siapa lagi tersangka selanjutnya.

Akhirnya, si rambut cokelat memutuskan untuk tidur. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar supaya tidak ada orang-orang aneh yang masuk. Bisa berabe kalau tiba-tiba Joshua sudah ditemukan tanpa busana dan basah

Oke, Joshua sudah memikirkan hal bodoh. Dia bergelung dalam selimut meskipun matahari ingin terbenam. Merasa mata sudah mengantuk, ia langsung diculik ke alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Di mana Jisoo- _hyung_?"

"Di kamarnya, Gyu. Buat apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Jeonghan ketika Mingyu memunculkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar. Untung dia dan Seungcheol sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain bergelung dalam satu selimut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita tidak makan malam?"

"Suruh Junior memasak, aku sedang malas," jawab Jeonghan lagi, "kalau dia tidak mau, bilang padanya aku akan melaporkan perihal kemarin pada Jaebum,"

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan bergegas pergi dari kamar. Sebelum berjalan ke kamar Joshua, ia menyempatkan diri mengetuk pintu di sebelah kamar Bambam. " _Hyung_?"

" _Ne_?" terdengar suara serak Junior.

"Jeonghan _hyung_ menyuruhmu masak malam ini,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mingyu mengulangi perkataannya. " _Hyung_ , Jeonghan _hyung_ menyuruhmu masak,"

SREK

"Ugh, ne Min-"

Siswa berambut abu-abu tersebut sedikit bingung jawaban _hyung_ -nya, tapi karena tidak ingin membuat yang lain curiga kenapa dia ada di depan pintu kamar orang, ia melanjutkan langkahnya, ke kamar Joshua.

"Jisoo- _hyung_?"

Tak ada jawaban, Mingyu mengira ia sudah tidur, maka dari itu ia hendak pergi ketika sesuatu terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Wonh.."

Mingyu melirik sekeliling, tidak ada orang. Dia memutuskan untuk menguping dari balik jendela kamar yang tertutup gorden. Suara asing itu terdengar sangat familiar.

"Won.. kenap- ugh?"

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu.."

Itu suara Wonwoo kan? Suara berat dan serak di kamar Joshua. Kenapa _namja_ bermata rubah tersebut ada di kamar Joshua?

Mingyu terus menguping sampai telinganya panas. Bayangkan, desahan dan rintihan Joshua terdengar lirih dengan suara Wonwoo mendominasi. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, ia tidak tahu ini apa dan kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin cemburu kan?! Dia hanya berniat menjadikan Joshua sebagai boneka sex, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit saat mendengar _namja_ manis itu bersama Wonwoo?

Akhirnya ia menjauh dari kamar Joshua. Dengan perasaan terluka, pintu kamarnya dibanting keras-keras.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya ini ff dilanjutkan karena hiatus berbulan-bulan akibat banyak tugas kuliah. Terima kasih bagi reader yang setia menunggu (kalau ada) dan reader yang masih mau menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini.

Hahahaha, maka terciptalah seoksoo, enaenanya wonshua dan kecemburuan mingyu :

Thankseu~ *deep bow*


	7. Chapter 7

LIFE of Jisoo pt. 7

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

Warning : potongan smut yang tidak memuaskan

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua menatap _namja_ berambut hitam di atasnya, matanya sangat mengintimidasi sampai-sampai ia rela melakukan apa saja demi orang ini.

"Mingyu tidak menyentuhmu kan?"

"T-tidak.." Joshua mengigit bibir, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke sekitar tubuh. Entah apa yang merasuki Wonwoo sekarang, yang jelas ketakutan Joshua benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Wonwoo bisa membongkar pintu kamarnya yang terkunci, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa mau menyerahkan semua untuknya.

Wonwoo menghela napas, jemarinya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Joshua sambil mengagumi ekspresi _namja_ yang lebih tua itu. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh Joshua, dia tidak mau lagi Mingyu memanfaatkan dirinya, apalagi Joshua yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bocah SMA itu. Jadi, disinilah dia, berhubungan dengan Joshua.

"Won, sakit.."

 _Namja_ bermata rubah itu mengecup kening Joshua lama, "Tenang, _hyung_ , ini tidak akan lama,"

Joshua tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain warna putih yang mendominasi pikirannya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jun mengetuk pintu kamar Joshua pelan-pelan, dan terkejut saat Wonwoo membuka pintu dengan ekspresi datar. "Won, kau sedang apa di kamar Jisoo _hyung_?" tanyanya begitu kaget. Pasalnya, Wonwoo sekarang hanya memakai celana pendek dan rambut hitam yang berantakan. "Jisoo _hyung_ mana?"

"Tidur."

Si Cina menatap temannya, "Kau…" ia menelan saliva susah payah, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Menandainya? Iya." Jawab Wonwoo tidak begitu acuh. Jun bagaikan tersengat listrik, pupus sudah harapannya mendekati Joshua karena Wonwoo sudah berhubungannya duluan. " _Wae_? Ada apa kau memanggilnya?"

Jun menggeleng, "Jeonghan _hyung_ menyuruh makan," ia berjalan menjauhi kamar Joshua menuju kamarnya. Wonwoo yang heran akan sikap Jun, hanya mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke arah hyungnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

" _Hyung, ireona_ , kau tidak lapar?"

Joshua memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin diganggu, tapi Wonwoo menyerang wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan manis sehingga tak ada kesempatan untuk tidur lagi.

"Ungh, kau masih di sini?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut, "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Joshua menggeleng, tapi perasaannya remuk karena wajah Wonwoo dibayangi oleh wajah Mingyu dan Jun. AAAAHH! Dia kan sudah ditandai Wonwoo, kenapa dia jadi nggak ikhlas gini?! "Won, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku suka _hyung_?"

"Won, tapi, aku belum bisa milih," Joshua mengigit bibir, hatinya dilanda rasa kebimbangan yang besar, Wonwoo hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti sehingga ia mengunci bibirnya rapat agar tidak memberitahukan perasaan yang sebenarnya. "kau pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul,"

 _Namja_ bermata rubah itu tampak kecewa melihat sikap Joshua, ia mengangguk dan pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Joshua yang menatap dinding dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kenapa dia mau saja saat Wonwoo melakukannya? Kenapa dia tidak menolak? Kenapa dia jadi menyesal? Bukannya ini memang keinginan dia? Joshua merasa pening seketika, ia memejamkan mata kembali, mengulang adegan demi adegan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

Ah. Joshua jadi tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa untuk sementara. Apalagi tiba-tiba di benaknya, ekspresi Mingyu yang dingin muncul menghantuinya. AAAAAHHHH.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seungcheol menatap satu-satu penghuni atas, ia merasa janggal, kemudian ia melirik Jeonghan yang makan tanpa peduli.

"Han, di mana Jisoo?"

Pertanyaan Seungcheol tidak terlalu nyaring, tapi semua orang peka. Mereka menghentikan gerakan, dan memandang Seungcheol yang bingung. Mingyu terlihat kaku, Wonwoo terlihat tidak ingin menatap siapa-siapa, dan Jun tampak lesu.

Jeonghan mengangkat bahu, "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh Jun untuk memanggilnya?"

Tatapan mengarah ke Jun, si Cina tak bisa bergerak, ia berusaha mencari alasan. "Jisoo _hyung_ bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan,"

"Aneh, padahal tadi siang dia baik-baik saja," balas Jeonghan curiga, ia memandang ke Mingyu, "tadi sore kau mencarinya kan, Gyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk seperti robot, Wonwoo yang di sebelahnya melirik, tak ada kata yang diutarakan siswa kelas 2 itu, membuat Jeonghan tambah curiga. Kenapa tiga orang itu terlihat ingin saling membunuh satu sama lain?

Jaebum angkat bicara, "Lanjutkan saja makan kalian! Jisoo bisa turun untuk makan,"

Penghuni atas melanjutkan makan malam mereka sambil memikirkan Joshua yang tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Bisa-bisanya pemanis kos-kosan itu sakit. Jeonghan berniat untuk mendatanginya, ingin mencari tahu apa penyebab ketiga adik-adiknya yang tinggi itu saling bermusuhan.

Apa ini karena Joshua?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kamar teman seumurnya, mendengar suara lirih Joshua bertanya, ia menjawab dengan lembut. "Ini Jeonghan,"

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci,"

 _Namja_ berambut sebahu tersebut masuk seraya membawa makan malam dan segelas air, ia menatap miris Joshua yang berbaring dengan wajah pucat tertutupi selimut. "Kau sakit, Soo?"

Joshua hanya mengangguk pelan, malas berbicara. Namun, ia tidak menolak saat Jeonghan menyuapi, ia bahkan tidak ingin berdebat karena perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba. Joshua memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Wonwoo, Jun, dan Mingyu terlihat ingin membunuh orang, aku curiga ini pasti karenamu,"

' _Terus saja salahkan aku_.' Batin Joshua mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Jeonghan yang melihat perubahan wajah, langsung melanjutkan, "aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Soo. Aku hanya tanya ada apa,"

"Tidak ada," jawab Joshua membuka suara. Dia melemahkan kepalan dan tak sadar menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kasur. Jeonghan menyuapi makan malam kembali tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Tapi, keheningan di kamar Joshua benar-benar membunuh _namja_ cantik itu, ia menarik napas untuk menceritakan sesuatu. "Aku tahu kau bingung karena sikap Mingyu yang aneh dan spontan seperti itu,"

Jantung Joshua berdetak kencang, ia menantikan hal ini. Hal di mana semua rasa penasarannya terjawab. Dia tidak menjawab maka dari itu Jeonghan melanjutkan kembali.

"Mingyu, sewaktu berumur 14 tahun pindah dari Korea karena kakaknya, Kim Taeyong tidak sanggup melihatnya menjadi korban seksual ayah mereka. Tapi, Mingyu tidak mau tinggal dengan Taeyong karena sudah keburu membencinya, jadi Taeyong menitipkan padaku saat mereka datang ke kos-kosan ini,"

Joshua masih setia mendengarkan tanpa menyela, tatapan mata Ibu dari penghuni atas tersebut terlihat sedih dan iba disaat bersamaan.

"Awalnya, dia hanya diam selama tinggal di sini, tapi perubahan drastis Kim Mingyu dimulai ketika dia tak sengaja memperkosa salah satu penghuni," Joshua mengigit bibir dalam kuat-kuat, berusaha bersikap tidak kaget, padahal kagetnya setengah mati.

"Dan penghuni itu, kekasihnya Junwoo, namanya Kim Youngsoo."

Ternyata benar. Mingyu memang pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bernama Youngsoo. Joshua tak tahu harus merespon apa selain membulatkan mata karena ia bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi setelah Mingyu memperkosa Youngsoo. Kekasihnya Lee Junwoo!

"Youngsoo pindah dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, sejak saat itu Junwoo menutup diri dan melakukan pembalasan pada semua orang yang pernah di'pakai' Mingyu, biar setimpal dia bilang."

Termasuk dirinya.

Tunggu dulu- kan Joshua belum pernah di'pakai'. Apaan sih -_-

Jeonghan menghela napas, "Aku dan Seungcheol sudah berusaha menghentikan Mingyu, tapi ia akan mengamuk kalau tidak memuaskan hasrat seksualnya. Jadi, Wonwoo yang sukarela menjadi bonekanya,"

Joshua merasa sebuah batu mencekik kerongkongan, ia mengambil gelas yang dibawa Jeonghan dan meminumnya sampai tandas. Setelah meyakinkan tenggorokan tidak kering, ia berdeham membuka suara, "Siapa yang pernah jadi boneka Mingyu?"

"Jihoon, Seungkwan, Bambam, Youngjae, Minghao, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo. Dia pernah ingin melakukannya denganku tapi Seungcheol sudah menghantamnya ke dinding,"

Ouch, Seungcheol.. Joshua bergidik dalam hati. Kenapa mereka tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan bocah itu? duh.

"Semenjak kau ada di sini, Mingyu lebih bisa menahan diri,"

' _Jangan bilang aku penyembuhnya_ ' pikir Joshua berusaha menahan diri untuk memutar mata. Cih, tipikal sinetron.

"Bagaimana Jihoon bisa lepas? Atau Seungkwan, Bambam, Youngjae? Oh, Minghao dan Soonyoung?" begitu banyak pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Joshua sampai-sampai Jeonghan menyuapkan kembali nasi yang hampir dingin ke mulutnya. _Namja_ manis itu mengerucutkan bibir seraya mengunyah, di saat seperti ini dia jadi rindu orangtuanya.

"Seungcheol melindungi mereka dengan mengancam Mingyu. Dia akan memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa kalau masih menyentuh yang lain, tapi karena Mingyu masih SMP, Seungcheol tak jadi melakukannya dan Wonwoo maju untuk menjadi bonekanya," jawab Jeonghan mengangguk. Joshua menahan napas.

SMP.

Bayangkan anak SMP begitu!

Saat Joshua SMP, dia sangat cupu dan menurut pada orangtua. Tidak pernah membantah bahkan tidak pernah menonton film porno. Apalagi melakukannya. Ini pun baru pertama kali, bersama Wonwoo. AAAAAHHHHH. Mengingat kejadian tadi sore, rasanya Joshua ingin mengubur diri saja dalam-dalam dan tak mau kembali ke permukaan. Dia memang mau memaksa Wonwoo tapi kenapa dia juga mau mencoba lagi dengan Mingyu atau Jun?! Ah, Seokmin tadi sore juga mendebarkan hati. AAAAAAAHHHH DIAAAAMMM!

"Jisoo-ya _gwaenchana_?" tanya Jeonghan ketika Joshua sudah terisak pelan. Apa ceritanya menyeramkan jadi Joshua sampai menangis begitu? ' _Aduh bagaimana ini_?' Jeonghan malah panik lalu menarik temannya ke pelukan. Joshua terus menangis sampai-sampai kaos si _Eomma_ basah.

"Jeonghan hiks aku bingung hiks harus memilih siapa…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hiks, tadi sore, hiks, Wonwoo hiks datang hiks.. dia hiks dia hiks berhubungan hiks denganku hiks.. hueeeeeeeeeeeee.." cerita Joshua di sela-sela tangisannya, Jeonghan seperti ditiban batu dari atas, ia hanya diam dengan mata melebar setelah tahu apa yang terjadi pada penghuni baru mereka.

Wonwoo. Berhubungan. Joshua. Ah. Ini informasi yang sulit dicerna akal sehat.

Joshua terus menumpahkan semua kegalauan dan kebimbangan hatinya, dimulai dari sikap Mingyu di hari pertama, ke- _gentle_ -an Wonwoo, keramahan Jun, kebahagiaan penghuni atas saat menyambutnya. Bahkan soal Lee Junwoo yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena kalian begitu ambigu, tapi Mingyu benar-benar membuat bingung setengah mati setelah ia berhenti menganggu, huaaaaaaaa!"

"Tenang, Jisoo, tenanglah sedikit.." kemudian Jeonghan mengusap air mata Jisoo, duh, kalau Jeonghan punya anak perempuan seperti Jisoo yang manisnya nggak ketulungan padahal sedang menangis gini, ia pasti akan menyayanginya sampai tidak ingin anaknya terluka. _Namja_ berambut sebahu tersebut tersenyum lembut, menenangkan hati, "perasaanmu pada Wonwoo itu hanya sebatas kagum, sedangkan pada Jun, ia hanya melakukan hal yang semestinya dia lakukan kalau kau lagi sedih, makanya kau suka,"

"Bagaimana dengan Seokmin?"

Jeonghan terkekeh kecil, "Seokmin cuma bocah kelas 2 yang belum pernah merasakan cinta, jadi santai saja kalau ia menggodamu lagi,"

"Mingyu?" Joshua bertanya pelan. Jeonghan mengusak surai cokelatnya.

"Kalau tentang Mingyu, cukup kau yang merasakannya, oke? Aku sudah menyadarkan perasaanmu tentang Wonwoo, Jun dan Seokmin,"

"S-seungcheol?"

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanya Jeonghan tampak terkejut. Jangan bilang kalau mahasiswa ITB itu juga mengambil kesempatan pada Joshua. Melihat ekspresi horror Jeonghan, Joshua tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Santai saja, Seungcheol tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Kau beruntung sekali mendapatnya," Joshua memang iri pada Jeonghan yang berpacaran dengan Seungcheol, apalagi bisa melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan *dalam tanda kutip* bersama.

Jeonghan mendengus, "Yap, bagimu beruntung, bagiku buntung,"

Joshua memanyunkan bibir, "Kalau kau tidak mau dengannya lagi, aku siap menjadi pengganti," cengiran manis terpatri di wajahnya.

PLETAK

Sebuah sendok mendarat di kepala si Amerika sehingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Langkahi dulu mayat Mingyu dan aku, baru kau bisa bersama Seungcheol, tsk, pergilah tidur! Besok kau kuliah, kan?" Jeonghan beranjak berdiri dan membenahi peralatan makan yang ia bawa, Joshua masuk kembali dalam selimut dan mengangguk, "besok, biar aku saja yang mengantar mereka, kau pergi sendiri tidak akan mati kan?"

 _Namja_ bermarga Hong itu memeletkan lidah. Jeonghan tertawa kecil.

"Selamat tidur, Soo! Semoga mimpi Mingyu!"

"JEONGHAAAANNN!"

Yap, setidaknya Joshua akan mendapat mimpi bagus malam ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jeonghan baru saja menutup pintu kamar Joshua dan tiba-tiba dia sudah dikerubungi seperti gula di antara semut-semut lapar. Entah bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, yang jelas tatapan demi tatapan dilayangkan padanya yang tak kunjung menjawab.

" _Hyung_ , apa Jisoo _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" Seokmin angkat bicara. Jeonghan menghela napas.

"Ne, dia baik. Kenapa kalian masih keliaran? Berniat menguping ya?"

Beberapa kepala menggeleng kuat-kuat, mereka tidak menguping, tapi rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat mereka mengintip apa yang sedang Jeonghan lakukan di kamar Joshua. _Eomma_ mereka ini tidak mengambil kesempatan juga kan? Hm..

"Sudah sana ke kamar! Kalian besok sekolah!" usir _namja_ berambut sebahu itu melotot. Ada yang masih diam di tempat, ada juga yang sudah bubar. Jeonghan menyipitkan mata saat melihat Mingyu yang membatu, pandangannya kosong. "Gyu, pergi ke kamar."

"Boleh aku menemui Jisoo _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu terlihat canggung, Jeonghan menaikkan satu alis.

"Biasanya juga kau langsung masuk, tumben minta izin,"

Tanpa babibubebo, sosok jangkung berambut abu-abu tersebut menerobos Jeonghan yang berdiri di depan pintu. Bantingan benda kayu hampir membuat si Emak terjengkal, sambil mengutuk dalam hati, ia membawa langkah sambil memegangi piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong.

 _"Dasar Mingyu_." rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Joshua mengintip dari balik selimut ketika didengarnya pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup keras. Si rambut abu-abu yang familiar mendekat ke kasur membuat kepalanya pening sesaat.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas panjang, ia tahu Joshua tidak tidur, toh mata kucingnya masih terbuka meskipun ada selimut yang menutupi sedikit. Dia duduk di sebelah penghuni baru tersebut dan menaruh tangan di perut Joshua yang tertutup kain.

" _Hyung_.."

Joshua tidak menjawab, ia masih menatap Mingyu lekat. Dia butuh air.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku.."

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu harus minta maaf. Tapi, biarlah dia minta maaf, artinya dia sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya kemarin merupakan kesalahan besar. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu mengigit bibir, masih menatap Mingyu. Kini bocah kelas 2 SMA berbadan besar tersebut beringsut mendekati dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Joshua merona merah walaupun selimut menutupi tiga perempat wajah.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu,"

Menjaga? _Hell_ , Kim Mingyu mana pernah menjaga ataupun bersikap lembut seperti Wonwoo. Pfft.

" _Hyung_ , tolong bicara.."

Joshua berdeham sedikit, "N- _ne_.." kenapa dia tergagap? Aduh, ini hanya Kim Mingyu, Josh. Bukan petinggi kerajaan.

Mingyu tersenyum, senyumnya sangat menggemaskan tapi tampan (?) bukan seringaian menyebalkan atau _smirk_ yang menjengkelkan setengah mati. Bukan cengiran kuda seperti Seokmin, atau senyum kecil Wonwoo, atau senyum semua _namja_ di kos-kosan. Senyum Mingyu sangat tulus dan menenangkan hati secara bersamaan.

' _Apaan sih, Josh_!' ia hampir menghantamkan kepala ke dinding.

" _Hyung_ jangan sedih lagi, _ne_?" Mingyu menyodorkan kelingking. Joshua menatapnya tak mengerti. Melihat sikap hyung-nya yang lemot, Mingyu malah memaksa kelingking Joshua untuk mengait padanya, "aduh _hyung_ , artinya _hyung_ harus janji jangan sedih mulu,"

"Aku tidak sedih!" kilah Joshua mengerucutkan bibir, ia tidak tahu apa efek bibirnya pada Mingyu, ia hanya heran melihat mata Mingyu berubah gelap dan penuh nafsu? "G-gyu, kau sehat?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia menatap Joshua intens.

Dan Joshua baru saja menyadari kalau sikap imutnya membawa petaka.

Yap, dua kali dalam sehari. Sepertinya, dia harus minta izin tidak masuk kuliah pada Taeyong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari menyinari pagi di hari Sabtu. Joshua masih uring-uringan di kasur. Ditambah seorang dengan tubuh dua kali lipat darinya, membuat kasur sesak seketika. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, punggungnya menyentuh dinding karena sempit.

"G-gyu! Kau tidak sekolah?" Joshua meringis pelan dan berusaha menendang Mingyu dengan kakinya.

Jangan tanya seperti apa tadi malam. Joshua ingin nangis saja rasanya.

"Huhuhu.. _appo_.." rintih Joshua bergerak perlahan, ia kesal karena Mingyu tidak mengindahkan rintihannya, ia menendang sekali lagi bokong bocah tersebut hingga terjerembab dari kasur.

Mingyu tersadar dan kaget mendapati tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah menamplok di lantai. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Joshua yang kesal tapi menggemaskan. "Oh, _hyung_. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, brengsek!" umpat Joshua menghembuskan napas kasar, kemudian sedetik berikutnya ia memohon ampun pada Tuhan karena mengumpat di pagi hari. "Tuhan, maafkan Jisoo di pagi hari," ia menatap Mingyu, "maaf ya Gyu.."

"Duh, seharusnya aku yang minta maf, _hyung_.." Mingyu beranjak bangun untuk berdiri, Joshua tidak sanggup melihat adik kost-annya tanpa busana, jadi ia menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut. " _hyung_ , kenapa kau sembunyi?"

"Jangan sok polos, Mingyu." geram Joshua masih dalam selimut. Sementara Mingyu sudah kembali menjadi Mingyu yang dulu, yang tengil bukan main, ia tertawa keras lalu menghempaskan diri lagi. _Namja_ manis itu menjerit.

"YAK! MINGYU!"

"Istriku imut sekali, satu ronde ya Sayang.." goda Mingyu sambil memajukan bibirnya, Joshua bergulat di bawah kukungan si jangkung, ia berusaha keras untuk menyentak Mingyu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam. "ayolah sayang.."

"MINGGIIIIIIRRRRR! UGGHH!"

"Kurang keras, Jisoo. Ayo keraskan lagi,"

"MING- SAK- UGHH!"

Tuhan, tolong Joshua. Dia tidak mau satu kos-kosan mendengar teriakan dan jeritannya. Bisa mati kutu ntar.

Mingyu menyusupkan tangan di dalam selimut Joshua, menyeringai saat menyentuh area sensitif _hyung_ -nya dengan lembut sehingga Joshua mulai mengeraskan rintihannya.

BRAK

Keduanya berhenti seperti ketangkapan basah. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menatap Mingyu berang. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menyengir tanpa dosa, meninggalkan Joshua berwajah merah dan bernapas tersengal-sengal.

Dalam sekali hentakan, Seungcheol sudah menyeret Mingyu keluar dari kamar penghuni baru seraya menjewer telinganya. Mingyu menjerit-jerit minta ampun dan menutupi wajah. Takut dihantam ke dinding lagi kayak kemarin. Seungcheol sangat ganas kalau sudah marah, bahkan Mingyu yang lebih besar dari dia saja masih takut.

Jeonghan menghela napas, ia mendekati Joshua yang kembali normal. "Jadi, bagaimana malam kalian?"

"Diam, Jeong." Joshua menggerutu pelan, sebenarnya dia senang karena Mingyu mau berbaikkan, tapi _pout_ Joshua mengubah Mingyu ke kepribadian yang liar. Jadilah malam mereka yang liar pula. Hiyy, Joshua tidak ingin membahas ataupun mengingatnya kembali. "aku di rumah saja ya…"

"Hmm, apa kau akan turun untuk sarapan?" tanya Jeonghan beranjak dari kasur. Joshua mengangguk.

"Setelah membersihkan, ya kau tahulah,"

Jeonghan menahan tawa, "Jangan lupa tidurkan dulu yang itu!" tunjuknya ke daerah yang paling dihindari Joshua. Melihat ejekan dari temannya, si Amerika melempar guling dan menyembunyikan adiknya. Tawa Jeonghan masih terdengar meskipun ia sudah di luar kamar. Membuat Joshua ingin menghantam dirinya ke dinding.

Ugh, kenapa dia mau saja sih?!

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Halo~_**

 ** _Ada yang masih nungguin?_**

 ** _Terima kasih kepada reader maupun silent reader yang menyempatkan diri menunggu dan membaca ff ini~_**

 ** _/deep bow/_**

 ** _cerita ini tidak akan terbit jika bukan karena komentar kalian :)_**

 ** _Gamsahamnida ^^_**

 ** _Oh iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan_**

 ** _Semoga ibadahnya tahun ini bisa menjadi lebih baik w_**

 ** _Amin~_**

 ** _Ditunggu review selanjutnya^^ /cium reader satu-satu/ /ditendang/_**

 ** _XD_**


End file.
